El sueño de las Nereidas
by Bryseydda
Summary: En los años 1800 los Cullen tenian unas amigas.Ahora,al volver descubren que son sirenas y despiertan un gran interés en los Cullen. ExB AxJ ExOC RxOC. ¿Que pasará cuándo aparazcan los tritones? Celos, amor, y unos extraños seres marinos y malignos.REVIEW
1. El reencuentro

**¿El reencuentro?**

Edward POV:

Me llamo Edward Cullen y tengo diecisiete años eternos… Hoy comenzamos el instituto _otra vez. _Estaba entrando por la puerta y…

-AAAAGGGGHHH!! ¡No se con que ponerme los tejanos!!- Dios mío Alice otra vez con su obsesión por la ropa.

-Por el amor de Dios, son las 5 de la mañana, aun nos quedan cinco horas y media para salir de casa-

-Oye que tu estés solo y amargado es tu problema, algunas tenemos cierta imagen para defender ¿sabes?- Mi hermana me abrumaba de nuevo con su sinceridad…

Me senté en MI piano a tocar, así no oiría a la loca de mi "hermana". Entonces un viejo recuerdo llegó a mí. _Estábamos en Forks por los años 1800, nunca hablábamos con nadie, ya que nuestra condición vampírica no nos lo permitía, pero ellos siempre iban solos i parecían esconder algún tipo de secreto, nunca lo descubrimos, al igual que ellos tampoco pudieron descubrir el nuestro._

_Se que eran algo raro porque no podía leerles la mente con claridad, solo podía leer algunos trozos y mas a unos que a otros. Eso era muy raro y además las noches en las que había luna llena llegaban al como si hubieran estado durmiendo por años, aun mas bellos de lo que ya eran. Si, ellos eran sobrenaturalmente bellos. Eso a Rosalie le molestaba mucho._

_Pero un buen día desaparecieron y eso rompió el corazón de Alice, ya que se había echo muy amiga de tres de ellas. _

_Al cabo de unos meses encontramos una nota que decía:_

Siento despedirme de esta forma, pero nunca solemos relacionarnos con nadie, ya que no nos quedamos en el mismo sitio nunca. Siempre evitamos tener relaciones con "gente normal". Pero vosotros habéis sido diferentes, espero que no sufráis mucho Que tengáis una adorable vida humana.

Att. Persefone.

P.D.: Si mis hermanos se llegaran a enterar que he escrito esto se enfadarían conmigo, siempre nos vamos sin dejar pistas, por favor destruir esta carta. Cuidaros.

Cuando quise darme cuenta yo estaba mirando la nada y todos mis hermanos burlándose de mi.

-Ni que hubieras visto una sirena, jajaja- Que gracioso que es mi estimado hermano Emmet.

Como siempre yo conduje y puse en el reproductor, el primer CD que encontré. Era una música tranquila, relajante tanto que me hizo recordar como fue la luna aquella noche, tan hermosa que parecía que quisiera atraer algo hasta Forks, no veía una luna así desde la noche en que mis misteriosos amigos se fueron. Y por primera vez en mi existencia me sentí solo y desdichado.

Aparqué mi amado auto, y digo amado porqué el era el único que estaba siempre para mi, como Jasper con Alice, Rosalie con Emmet o Carlisle con Esme.

Y al llegar a recepción me llevé la mayor sorpresa, no podían ser ellos… Miré a mi hermana. _Ai Edward míralos, ¡son iguales que Persefone y sus hermanos. Pero hay una nueva que no conozco… Aunque claro eso no puede ser posible…!!Porque ellos están MUERTOSS!! ¿NO?_ Dios mío, no me podía creer que fueran ellos… como mi hermana me había dicho vía mental, ellos deberían estar muertos.

Intente concentrarme en la mente de ellos y solo oía cosas realmente extrañas igual que me pasaba con los Nereidas."_No/pueden/Cullen" "Dios/son/" "/iguales/ellos", _y entonces pose mis ojos sobre unos marrones chocolate, intente entrar en su mente, pero no había nada, era como un libro en blanco que por mas que quisiera leer sus encantos nunca se me estaría permitido. No podía despegar mis ojos de ella, es mas deseaba acercarme más a ella como si tuviera una vocecilla que cantaba para que me acercara a ella… igual que las sirenas.

No podia creerlo, jamás me habia pasado nada parecido, pero ¿porque? y ¿quien era ella?

* * *

Hola!! Bueno este es el primer capi de este fic! Espero que les guste senyoritas. Nereidas es su apellido si alguien sabe de mitologia sabran que es un nombre que se les daba a las sirenas, y si "ellos" son sirenas y tritones y entre ellos esta nuestra querida protagonista Bella... espero recibir reviews y prometo actualizar pronto-- hoy o mañana a los sumo ok? Si tienen alguna duda ya saben pregunten.

Porcierto escribi un one-shot-- Una extraña noche de pijamas si se kieren pasar y dejar tambien su huella por allí me harian muy feliz.

Bryseydda


	2. ¡SORPRESA! despues de 300 años

Persefone POV:

-¡Bella! Haz el favor de dejar de tirarte cubos de agua por encima, ¿quieres? ¡Estás dejando el baño perdido de agua!- Se oyó la voz malhumorada de Salacia. Ya estaban otra vez, ¿es que nunca iban a acabar las peleas matutinas?

-Pero Salacia, nosotras somos…- se intentaba justificar Bella.

-Bella, Bella... ahora ya no somos sirenas (bueno parcialmente), somos _humanas_, y aunque el cuerpo humano esté compuesto principalmente de agua, no es necesario tirarse cada mañana dos garrafas de 5 litros de agua. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Fíjate en como has dejado el baño… parece una balsa! Además, tardarás al menos una hora en que la cola se te vuelva a convertir en pies humanos- le explicaba Salacia.

Me levanté de la cama y me fui a ver el destrozo de Bella, que ahora al tirarse agua por encima se había empezado a convertir en sirena. Antes de llegar al baño me pasó Lilith como un rayo haciéndome caer.

-¡Lilith por Dios! ¡¿Cómo osas tirar a tu hermana mayor por los suelos?!- Le chillé con mala leche.

-¡Oh vamos Persefone! No seas así, que hoy empezamos el curso escolar y estoy la mar de entusiasmada.

-Genial, ¡éramos pocas y parió la burra! Ya tenemos la reunión familiar en el baño.- Nos soltó Salacia.

-Vamos chicas, mejor será que nos empecemos a arreglar para ir al colegio.- Como siempre yo haciendo de madre entre mis tres hermanas.

-Si pues lo llevas claro, con Bella en este estado...- dijo Salacia. Estaba medio dormida y no había caído en que Bella no tenia pies sino cola de sirena.

-¡Jajajaja Bella vas a llegar tarde!- se mofó Lilith, que siempre se metia con todo el mundo.

-¡Mierda Bella! ¡Ahora no te podré poner la falda nueva que te compré ayer!- recordé un poco mosqueada, ayer fuimos de compras y pensaba estrenar toda la ropa hoy.

-Lo siento chicas… es que esta noche tenia mucho calor y al salir de la habitación he visto dos garrafas y… bueno ya sabéis que pasa si nos echamos agua…- dijo Bella con voz arrepentida.

-Bueno tranquila, no pasa nada. Lilith, trae dos secadores, Salacia y yo te iremos secando.- La tranquilicé.

-¡Estupendo! Ahora me pasaré media hora secándole los pinreles a mi hermana, ahora seguro que pierdo la mejor plaza de parking del instituto.- Se quejó Salacia.

Tras media hora de una intensiva actividad de secadores y toallas conseguimos reestablecer la tranquilidad de la casa. En dos minutos más nos vestimos, cogimos los libros y demás y nos bajamos al garaje.

-¡Hoy conduzco yo! ¡Hoy conduzco yo!- Gritaba Lilith entusiasmada. Salacia perdió la apuesta, ¡yo cacé veinte peces más la semana pasada!

-Vale Lilith, vale, ya sabrás lo que es bueno la próxima vez que salgamos de excursión al mar.- refunfuñó Salacia.

-¡Haya paz! Venga, todas al coche o no llegaremos nunca!- Les animé yo, cada mañana era lo mismo, nos costaba barbaridades ponerlo todo en orden.

-¿Cómo serán los estudiantes de este año?- Pregunto Bella con curiosidad.

-A saber, pero como no espabilemos no lo sabremos nunca.- No estaba muy entusiasmada en conocer a mucha gente, aunque ahora sólo nos convirtiéramos en sirenas las noches de luna llena o al entrar en contacto con el agua, no nos gustaba hacer vida social con los humanos. Bueno, no con todos… hace 200 años nos encontramos con una familia muy curiosa… los Cullen. Fue una lástima que nos tuviéramos que ir de Forks, puede que haya algún bisnieto en el pueblo y sea tan especial como lo fueron ellos.

Cuando terminé de pensar en los Cullen ya teníamos aparcado nuestro Mini, de color negro, en una plaza un poco apartada de la entrada principal. Nuestro coche encima era descapotable, un antojo de Salacia. Yo ya le dije que Forks era muy lluvioso, por si no lo recordaba, pero ella me convenció de que la capota del Mini no dejaba entrar ni una gota de agua.

Nos dirigimos todas hacia la recepción para que nos dieran los horarios y nos dijeran en que clase nos tocaba ir a cada una.

Lilith encabezaba nuestro grupo, entro y se fue directa a la recepcionista:

-¡Buenos días! Somos las hermanas Nereidas, ¿Qué nos podría dar nuestros horarios por favor?-

-Si, esperen un momento, que busco los papeles, siéntense en las sillas de mientras por favor.- Nos dijo amablemente.

Nos sentamos un par de minutos cuando se volvió a abrir la puerta y aparecieron 5 personas, no me fijé en ellos hasta que oí una exclamación provinente de Bella. _¡Oh Dios! ¡No pueden ser los Cullen! Si hace 200 años de la última vez que los vimos, ¡deberían estar muertos!_

Por la cara de mis hermanas, ellas estaban pensando lo mismo, la de Bella era un poema, tenía cara de besugo mirando al supuesto Edward.

No podía creerlo, pero en el fondo me moría de ganas de abrazar a Alice, la que fue mi mejor amiga. Me resistí a hacerlo, ya que podrían no ser ellos y llevarse una mala impresión de mi, cosa que no debería pasar bajo ningún concepto.

Los 5 se giraron hacia nosotras con caras de incredulidad, no sabiendo entender la situación, Edward tenía una rara expresión de concentración y sorpresa a la vez.

Antes de que los supuestos Cullen pudieran pronunciar nada apareció de nuevo la recepcionista rompiendo la tensión de la sala y el hilo de mis pensamientos:

-Bueno, aquí tenéis lo necesario, que paséis un buen día.

-Vayámonos antes de perder más tiempo aquí.- Dijo Salacia con voz cortante, ella siempre era tan simpática.

-¡Adiós Emmy, me alegro de verte!- Exclamó Lilith sonriente. Cabe decir que Emmett se quedo estupefacto, no me extraña. A Emmett sólo le llamaban Emmy de forma muy cariñosa, sólo le llamaba así Lilith hace 200 años.

Nos dirigimos al edificio 6 con decisión. Salacia tenía un semblante de puro horror.

-¡Lilith! ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer? ¡Nos has delatado! ¡¿Qué pasaría si son los verdaderos Cullen?!- Explotó finalmente con rabia.

-Venga, venga Salacia ¿no viste la cara que puso? ¡Claro que es mi Emmy! ¡Bella! Ya tenemos diversión para todo el curso. ¿No te pareció que el chico del pelo cobrizo es un objetivo interesante?- le insinuó Lilith a la más joven e inexperta hermana.

-¿Tu…tu crees? No se, me miraba como si quisiera inspeccionarme la mente con la mirada… ¿Me debería preocupar?- Se preocupó Bella.

-¡Nah! ¡Ya verás lo que verdaderamente inspecciona este chico!- se burló Lilith divertida.

-Vamos chicas, ya seguiremos hablando en el almuerzo, vayamos a clase.- miré los horarios.- Salacia, tienes filosofía en la 106, Bella y Lilith, vais a la 109 a hacer literatura. Me toca mates en la 200. Estamos separadas de momento, no hagáis nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir por teneros como hermanas.

Entré en la 200, me senté al final, dónde sólo quedaban dos asientos vacíos, el mío y el continuo. Tras unos pocos minutos sonó la campana y entró la última alumna. Una sonriente, supuesta Alice cruzaba la puerta y se sentó a mi lado.

-¡Cuánto tiempo Persefone!- me dijo Alice. No sabia que responder, me cogió por sorpresa. Por suerte o por desgracia el profesor empezó a hablar.

Aquí os dejamos un nuevo capítulo. Menuda rapidez ehh dos en un día! Bryseydda somos tres personas: Janira, Marta y yo (Alba). El primero lo ha escrito Janira, mente creadora de esta historia y la de la fiesta de pijamas.

Esperamos reviews!

Saludos!


	3. El beso de la verdad

Wenas chicas aquí os traemos otro capi, el tercero y... guau no estan nada mal los reviews que recibimos, aunque si hay por ahí algun lector/a anonimo/a que se anime a comentar y nos deje un pokito de su tiempo aquí.

Espero que os guste este capi sobretodo la parte final... porque dice mucho de por donde va a ir la historia.

AH! y las amantes de Bella&Edward que no se preokupent porque de aqui a nada la historia se ira centrando en ellos... pero hemos pensado que estas nuevas parejas también podrían ser divertidas un beso a todas!!

* * *

Emmett POV:

**Confesiones irremediables**

**Emmett POV:**

¡Dios santo! No podía creer que Lilith hubiera venido… ¿Pero realmente era ella?

Han pasado 200 años desde la última vez que nos vimos, si fuera humana debería estar bajo tierra. ¿Y si realmente es ella? Debo admitir que siempre la he recordado, aunque la única que se despidió fue Persefone… Supongo que sus razones tuvo… quizás le resultan igual de dolorosas que a mi las despedidas.

Recuerdo que Rose se llevaba de maravilla con Salacia tenían un relación especial aunque cuando ellas se fueron Rose y yo mejoramos nuestra relación… ¿Por qué seria?

No me di cuenta y ya había llegado a clase… y ahí estaba MI Lilith… perdón, la supuesta Lilith a secas y su hermana pero estaban separadas…

-¡Emmy! Ven a sentarte a mi lado ¿No?- ¡Dios realmente era ella! No dudé y me senté a su lado.

-¿Lilith? ¿Eres tu?-

-¡Sii! ¡Pensé que no me reconocías! Oh Emmy te he echado de menos, en todos estos años no he encontrado a nadie que me haga reír como tu.- En un impulso la abracé, hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan bien. Ese aroma mmmh…

-Hueles igual que siempre- No pude resistirme a decírselo.

-Y ¿a que huelo si se puede saber? ¿Bien o mal?- ¿Y esa pregunta de donde salió? Como si ella pudiera tener algún defecto. Al contrario que Rosalie ella es calida y siempre ríe y seguro que no me castigaría sin sexo por llamarle Lilith… porque ella es Lilith!

-Siempre bien, por supuesto es algo así como a brisa marina… -

Jamás había olido ninguna fragancia así, cuando Lilith se fue empecé a tirarle agua del mar dentro del gel de Rose… hasta que me pilló y me dejó sin mi postre favorito por dos días… ¡¿Os lo podéis creer?! Dos días sin sexo es el máximo castigo… o eso creía yo… Fue peor cuando decidimos "jugar" a los piratas y a las sirenas y decidí llamar a la sirena Lilith… Me arreo tal rodillazo que me quedé inservible por una semana, aún me duele el recordarlo. Ouch!

-¿En que piensas Emmett? Pones una cara así como de dolor...- Era increíble que después de tanto ¡y seguíamos siendo como almas gemelas!

Ella era la única capaz de saber lo que me pasaba con tan solo ver mi expresión, ni siquiera Rose me conocía tanto y eso que con ella llevo 300 años.

Seguimos hablando hasta que se acabo la clase, entonces oí a un chico hablando.

-¡Ei hoy guerra de globos de agua a la hora del recreo eh!- No lo podía creer en un día regresaba Lilith y había una guerra de globos ¡Guau! Creo que este era el mejor día de mi vida.

Me giré para hablar con Lilith… pero había desaparecido, que raro. Solo esperaba volver a verla bien pronto.

**Lilith POV:**

Estábamos en serios problemas si no encontraba a mis hermanas en ese mismo momento seria demasiado tarde, ya que para ir al comedor se tenía que pasar antes por el aparcamiento y ahí había ¡Guerra de globos de AGUA! Dios que desastre.

Divise en al puerta a mis hermanas fui hacia ellas, ya estaban fuera, con un poco de suerte podría llegar a salvarlas pero al alcanzarlas ¡POFFF! Un globo de agua explotó en nuestros pies.

-OH OH! Tenemos exactamente 27 segundos antes de que nos salga cola- Persefone siempre tan calculador- ¡Al baño ahora mismo!

Corrimos tanto como pudimos. Nos encerramos todas en el mismo porque si los ocupábamos todos se notaria.

-¡Beeellaaaa!- Le solté con voz cantarina- ¿Cómo te fue con Edward?- Me encantaba hacerla empreñar y además su cara cambió a rojo tomate.

-Oh Bella, te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas-.

-Ese chico es un tonto, me mira raro y le hablo y me contesta con monosílabos ¿os parece eso normal? Yo intentado ser simpática y el se queda mirándome embobado

-¡Chicas atentas! Ellos sí son los Cullen, sabemos que guardan un secreto y ellos que nosotras también lo guardamos así que nada de preguntarles o nos descubrirán sean lo que sean si ellos no nos quieren contar nosotras no les presionaremos ¿si?- Aix que mandona que es Persefone.

-Si, pero ¿a Emmett tampoco?

-Lilith, a Emmett tampoco, ¿esta claro?

**Edward POV:**

Aquella noche no podía dormir, a lo mejor era que no me podía quitar a Bella de la cabeza… o quizás es que soy un vampiro.

En cualquier caso, no me podía concentrar en nada que no fuera ella, estaba tan seguro de que guarda un inmenso secreto, pero como ya había acordado con mis hermanos de vuelta a casa, nosotros no les preguntaríamos nada, si ellas nos querían contar estaríamos dispuestos a escucharlas y sino… pues nos quedaríamos con la duda.

Lo que no me podía creer era que Emmett hubiera entablado conversación con Lilith, Alice había quedado hoy después de clase para ir de compras con Persefone, Rosalie había quedado también hoy con Salacia para ir al cine y yo… yo simplemente me quedé viéndola a ella como si fuera un completo inútil.

Y recordando como había hecho el ridículo en su presencia, decidí no hacerle caso hasta que ella me hablara, pero reconozco que con ese exquisito aroma, me sería muy diícil.

Entonces mientras tocaba el piano otro recuerdo de aquel monstruoso día llegó a mi, cuando me fije en sus manos, que por cierto son preciosas, en una de sus uñas había algo así como un trozo de planta verde, utilizando mi olfato sobrenatural certifiqué que se trataba de un trozo de alga… ¿raro no?

**Rosalie POV:**

Hoy me iba al cine con Salacia y no tenia nada que ponerme. No podía creer que con lo hermosa que era no encontrara nada.

-¡¡Alice!!- Necesitaba la ayuda de una experta.

-Toma, ponte estos pantalones con esta camiseta roja...- Esta hermana psíquica…- y combínatelo con los zapatos negros de tacón.

-¡Oh! Gracias Alice- le estaba realmente agradecida no quería que Salacia me viera de cualquier manera…

-Ah y ten cuidado con las manitas…- y se fue guiñándome un ojo…

¿A que se refería con lo de las manitas? Si fuera con un chico vale… pero yo iba con una chica y a mi me gustan los hombres… ¿No?

Me pinté y me recogí el pelo del modo mas sexy que pude… ¿he dicho sexy? Realmente hoy estaba rara.

Salí de casa y pillé mí estimando M3.

Al llegar Salacia me esperaba delante de su casa con un conjunto rojo que la hacia irresistible hasta para mi.

-¡Guauu! Ese vestido te queda ciertamente bien… - No me pude resistir a decírselo.

-Gracias Rose, a ti esa camiseta te hace aún más hermosa y además vamos a conjunto jeje- ¿me había dicho que era hermosa?

Condujimos a una velocidad que estaba por encima de los límites establecidos pero igualmente a las dos nos gustaba la velocidad. En el coche no se porque pero estaba nerviosa. Al cambiar las marchas rocé su rodilla al descubierto, era tan suave tan apetecible, entonces me fijé en sus piernas, eran preciosas estilizadas y cuando mire sus pechos… no sabia lo que me pasaba pero esta chica me atraía y eso no era normal en mi que me gustaban los hombres muy hombres… Sino mirad a Emmett… Dios, ¿Qué pensaría Emmett de mis pensamientos?

Llegamos sin ningún otro percance.

-¿Qué te apetece ver Salacia?

-No se… Street Dance Step Up 2 ¿Qué te parece?- Realmente me gustaba el baile solo que no sabia que a ella también le gustaba por ello me quedé tan sorprendida.

-Si, claro me parece genial- No encontré ninguna otra palabra elocuente- Pero con una condición-.

-¿Cual?- Aix esa cara de duda me encantaba.

-Que me dejes pagar a mi- Puso una cara que era entre puchero y enfado pero al final asintió con la cabeza.

Nos sentamos en la última fila, al ser entre semana estábamos prácticamente solas en el cine. Vimos la mitad de la peli tranquilas pero llegó un punto en el que no pude resistir la tentación de tocar su mano. Le acaricié su suave mano poco a poco y no se que pasó pero me hallé a mi misma acariciándole la clavícula con mis dedos y estos de repente fueron sustituidos por mis labios que fueron subiendo suavemente por su cuello, donde juguetee un poco con mi fría lengua, ella soltó un pequeño gemido que yo interpreté mal y me separé de ella avergonzada.

Y entonces pasó lo inesperado ella posó unos de sus suaves dedos en mi mentón haciéndome levantar la cabeza y se fue acercando poco a poco a mi besó mi cuello, mi clavícula, volvió a deslizar su cálida lengua por mi cuello y mandíbula y cuando estuvo cerca de mis labios todo se volvió más dulce y entonces nuestros labios se encontraron moviéndose a un compás perfecto nuestras lenguas se rozaron solo con la punta y las suya hizo el recorrido de mis labios.

Y entonces… se encendieron los focos y nos separamos.

No dijimos nada en todo el camino de vuelta.

Aquella noche mientras le daba a Emmett su postre favorito no podía dejar de pensar en Salacia y cuando recordé como me habían rozado sus labios, llegué al orgasmo.

Les gustó? si? no? digan algo porfavor... xD un beso y hasta el proximo capi que lo hará Marta, este lo he hecho yo :

Janyra


	4. El pianista y la violinista

**Wolas chicas! Aquí os dejo el capi 4 completo os he puesto también la primera parte para que podais cojer el hilo, este es más larguito :P espero que os guste y que me dejeix muchos reviews!!**

* * *

**Bella POV:**

Estaba sentada tocando el violín, una pequeña afición que tengo desde pequeña, (pequeña humana quiero decir…) y de golpe y porrazo se abre la puerta. Salacia se veía con una cara un poco… mnmnmn… ¿rara? ¿Confusa?

-No quiero que me preguntéis nada, y cuando digo nada Lilith, quiero decir ¡NADA!-

Dios mío, que humos que se gasta… Creo que la peli no ha sido de su agrado, pero como tiene esos gustos tan raros… como iba Rosalie a acertar… pobrecilla seguro que se ha llevado un chasco.

Subí las escaleras de caracol, color madera, que llevaban hacia mi habitación, en el segundo piso, recorrí el largo pasillo, lleno de cuadros inspirados en el mar. Al fin alcancé mi habitación, la del final del pasillo.

Me senté de nuevo en mi silla y una vieja melodía vino a mi… no recordaba como se llamaba pero sabía que era muy especial, ya que lo recordaba de mi vida humana seguro, y mis hermanas me habían dicho que solo se recuerdan aquellas cosas que son realmente importantes.

El sueño me pudo y me quedé dormida, creo recordar que en la silla…Soñé con un chico, no le vi demasiado bien la cara, solo podía ver sus hermosos ojos verdes…pero cuando desperté me hallaba acurrucada en mi cama, me di la vuelta y en el otro lado de mi almohada había una hermosa rosa roja.

Después de asearme en el baño, bajé las escaleras y me reuní con mis hermanas a desayunar, ¡¡sardinitas crudas!!

-¿Alguna de vosotras sabe algo de una rosa?- Me sentía tonta preguntando eso ¿Por qué iban a querer mis hermanas dejarme una rosa?

-Pues… No, pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Ni siquiera es temporada de rosas, y aun menos en Forks- Comentó mi hermana Persefone.

-No, no es nada, solo que esta noche he tenido un sueño un poco raro- ¡no sabia como explicarme!- pero… ya se me pasa.

Subí a vestirme. Me puse el vestido nuevo que Persefone me había traído de su tarde de compras con Alice, era bonito, azul y largo, llegaba a mis tobillos y se ataba al cuello, me mire en el espejo, decidí que estaba bastante presentable.

-Veo que te gusto el regalito que escogió Alice…- que picajosa podía llegar a ser mi hermana- estaba tan rara, no paraba de decir que tu vestido tenia que ser azul.

-¿Por qué azul? Si mi color favorito es el verde…- No entendía porque tenia que ser precisamente azul.

-¡EH EH! ¿Desde cuando tu color favorito es el verde? Creí que era el morado- ¿Porque a Salacia le gustaba tanto torturarme?

La verdad no sabia porque mi color favorito era el verde, bueno, en Forks era todo verde pero solo sabia que aquella noche había visto dos ojos verdes ¿de quien eran? Dios mío… estaba empezando a desvariar. ¿Desde cuando los sueños son realidad?

Entramos todas en el mini, yo decidí callarme no quería que mis hermanas me molestaran mas, además tenia que pensar que le diría a Edward, si, mientras me duchaba había decidido entablar una conversación con el y comprobar si le falta un hervor o si solo había tenido un mal día la vez anterior.

Hoy me tocaba música, yo llevaba conmigo mi violín, ya que en la clase anterior dijo que los alumnos que supieran tocar algún instrumento, si no estaba en clase, que se lo trajeran de casa y nos subiría la nota con nuestras interpretaciones.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, más o menos, porque las cuatro o cinco veces que me había intentado acercar a Edward, él había salido hábilmente corriendo.

"_Este chico es realmente raro, estoy empezando a pensar que le falta un __hervor". _

Era un pensamiento que no me podía sacar de la cabeza. Sin embargo, en clase contestaba correctamente a todas las preguntas, incluso parecía aburrido.

Iba sometida en mis pensamientos cuando choqué contra algo realmente duro, primero pensé que era la pared o una columna, pero cuando miré hacia arriba vi dos hermosos ojos dorados, eran tan iguales a los de mi sueño… pero estos eran dorados y los del sueño… los del sueño eran verdes.

-Perdóname no iba mirando por donde andaba.- Sentí ganas de gritarle por haber estado ignorándome todo el día, pero los gritos no salieron de mi garganta...

-No pasa nada…- Dicho esto hizo el intento de irse pero se lo impedí poniéndome en medio.

-¿Se puede saber que diablos te pasa?- Esta vez sí salieron los chillidos- ¿Por qué me ignoras? ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta de que llevo todo el día intentando hablar contigo?

-Ya, y ¿Por qué querrías tu hablar de algo conmigo?- Su expresión era dolorida mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.

-Porque… Porque me importas, aunque no sepa porque- Y me fui corriendo.

No quería seguir hablando con él, me dolía tanto que no quisiera hablar conmigo que no me di cuenta de que me hallaba perdida en el bosque, pero, a pesar de que mi velocidad era algo superior a la de un humano, por mi forma física básicamente, noté que alguien me seguía… paré y lentamente me di la vuelta para encontrarme con dos hermosos ojos ocres.

-Lo siento, no pretendía herirte- Parecía arrepentido, pero no lo suficiente…

-Ya no lo pretendías pero los has hecho…-Las lagrimas empezaban a acumularse en mis ojos, pero no podía dejar que el lo viera…

-Lo siento de veras…- estaba vez si parecía mas arrepentido- No llores por favor…

-No estoy llorando, ¿es que no ves que en mis mejillas no hay lagrimas?- ¿De que estaba hablando?

-Ya, no puedo verlas… pero puedo olerlas… - ¿Cómo? Definitivamente a éste tío le falta un hervor…

Aunque si teníamos en cuenta que tiene, por lo menos, 300 años… Decidí contestar con otra pregunta.

-¿Te crees tan importante como para merecer mis lagrimas?- le solté esto muy indignada, aunque en el fondo sabia que el si era tan importante como para merecerlas.

-No, ni siquiera me creo suficientemente bueno como para escuchar tu voz, de hecho soy un monstruo, y tu… tu eres como la protagonista de un mito, tan bella y tan dulce, que un monstruo como yo, jamás podría soñar con estar por más de 5 minutos a tu lado…- Él que es tan hermoso… ¿Cómo puede decir eso?- Por cierto, para volver al colegio es por ahí.

Y después de ver como un borrón desapareció.

**Edward POV:**

Y eché a correr, después de todo ellas sabían que no éramos humanos, no iban a saber gran cosa más si Bella me veía correr.

Llegué al colegio y me senté en el taburete del piano del aula de música. Todavía quedaban 20 minutos para que empezara la clase, pero estaba demasiado nervioso como para relacionarme con humanos, así que decidí venir a tocar el piano para relajarme.

Empecé a tocar mi melodía favorita, Claire de Lune, pero cuando iba más o menos por la mitad, el sonido de un elegante y dulce violín acompaño a la ahora mediocre melodía del piano.

Decidí no girarme prefería seguir tocando, y disfrutar de mi secreto acompañante.

La melodía terminó y un sonido todavía mejor que el anterior llegó a mis oídos.

-¿Cómo se llama esta canción?- Era Bella…

-¿Sabes tocarla, pero no sabes como se llama?- No podía creerlo.

-Bueno no recuerdo demasiadas cosas de mi otra vida, pero el otro día esta melodía llegó a mi y no sabia como se llamaba ¿Me vas a decir el nombre de la canción por favor?-

-Claro de Luna.- Y entonces algo en mi cabeza hizo clic- Oye, un momento… ¿has dicho tu otra vida?

-Edward, no te hagas el tonto los dos sabemos que no somos humanos. Yo se lo que soy, pero no lo que eres tú, tampoco espero que me lo cuentes, pero no juguemos a que no sabemos nada. Lo único que se es que tienes lo menos 300 años, que tienes un olfato muy agudo y que corres demasiado rápido, tanto que cuando lo haces te conviertes en un borrón hasta que desapareces.

-Vaya, ya sabes más de mi que yo de ti.-No sabia como hacerlo, pero sentía tanta curiosidad que no podía resistirme a la pregunta que se estaba formulando en mi mente- ¿Lo que eres tiene algo que ver con algas? ¿Comes algas?

- Puede que tenga algo que ver, pero piensa que, si comiera algas no seria nada fuera de lo común, al fin y al cabo, los chinos comen algas ¿No?- Intentaba desviar mi cometido, pero no fue ella quien lo consiguió fueron lo niños entrando en clase.

-Tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, ¿te gusta la montaña?-

-Prefiero el mar, me siento como pez en el agua en el.- Parecía un chiste, un chiste que no supe interpretar.

-Bueno pues… ya se, bolos, el viernes ¿vendrías conmigo a jugar a los bolos?- Por favor que diga que sí.

-Sí.- Me besó en la mejilla y se camufló entre los alumnos.

_Viernes 18:00_

Cogí mi flamante volvo para ir a recoger a Bella pero cuando llegué, aún no había llegado, esperé una, dos, tres horas, hasta que vi aparecer la Luna y me fui a mi casa abatido. Ella no llegó, la única que acudió a la cita fue la Luna Llena.

**Bella POV:**

-Persefone, por favor, déjame ir a hablar con él, solo serán dos minutos- No podía dejarle plantado.

-No, Bella. Además ¿Que le dirías? Creo que la última vez ya le dijiste suficiente.- Cuando quería mi hermana podía ser muy severa, demasiado severa.- Y haz el favor de correr más deprisa o te convertirás antes de llegar al agua y haber como hacemos para que no mueras.

SÍ, las sirenas somos inmortales, pero como todo, tiene sus normas, si las noches de Luna Llena no estábamos dentro del agua antes de que esta apareciera, si en un hora no entrábamos al agua moríamos, ya que las noches de Luna Llena, prácticamente nos convertíamos en peces, en animales completamente marinos.

Detrás de las orejas no salen branquias, la cola es mucho más larga que los otros días, y además nuestros instintos se agudizaban para poder cazar con una mayor eficacia.

Al fin acabamos de cazar, por la localización de la Luna, debían ser las 4 de la madrugada. Nos hallábamos en una especia de cueva hablando.

-Vamos Bella, yo hoy también he dejado plantado a Emmett, y ¡encima lo he dejado con la ninfómana de Rosalie!- Lilith estaba tan rara últimamente…- Además seguro que te perdona.

-Eso espero… es que me hacia mucha ilusión salir con el por ahí. Desde que soy sirena no he salido con nadie ni como amigo ni como nada. Solo he estado con vosotras y él realmente me agrada. – Necesitaba hablar de ello con mis hermanas.- ¿Sabéis que toca el piano? Y lo hace tan bien, que deja en el más absoluto de los ridículos a mi violín.

-Y ¿No será, que suena especial para ti? Jajajajaja. Pero que cursi que ere Bella. Si Emmett te escuchara tiraría los árboles de medio bosque con su risa jajá jajá.- ¡Aja! Esta sabía como devolvérsela a mi querida hermana.

-Bueno puede que, Emmett esté bastante ocupado ahora mismo, tirándose a su novia la ninfómana como para tirar árboles al suelo ¿No creéis chicas?- No me esperaba que la contestación viniera de Salacia.

-¡Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie! ¿Es que solo sabéis hablar de ella o que?- ¡Dios! ¡Pero que mosca le ha picado a esta ahora!

-Mirad siento deciros que Emmett es demasiado bueno para ella. Y se que al fin encontrara a su alma gemela.- Y diciendo esto Lilith desapareció.

-¡Oídme! Rosalie es demasiado buena para ese pedazo de osezno, y puede que ella ya haya encontrado el amor y no se atreva a decirlos por miedo a la furia de oso.- Y diciendo esto también Salacia desapareció.

Y fui a ayudar a Persefone a recoger peces para no tener que pescar tan a menudo.

* * *

Edward POV:

Aquella noche decidí pasarme por la casa de las chicas, pero no en la habitación de Bella no había nadie. Y los celos empezaron a apoderarse de mi.

"_¿Estará durmiendo en casa de algun chico?" _

Y sin darme cuenta rompí el jarrón donde Bella, había dejado la rosa que le deje en su almohada.

**¿OS HA GUSTADO? ESO ESPERO JEJE. Por cieto, con mi chico por Andorra genial :P.**

**Janyra**


	5. Un desafortunado día lluvioso

**Capítulo V: Un desafortunado día lluvioso.**

**Perséfone**** POV**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que nos convertimos en sirenas, así que ahora la luna no tenía tanta influencia al estar decreciente, pero la tensión seguía en casa: Lilith estaba maquinando un plan para despegar a Emmett de Rosalie, Salacia no entendía como durante esa semana Rosalie estaba tan protectora con Emmett y Bella estaba atemorizada: Aún no había hablado con Edward sobre su misteriosa no-cita, y éste no lo entendía, la pobre Bella intentaba buscar un momento para hablar pero parece que el mundo no estaba de su parte. Yo, como siempre, hago el papel de madre cuando las chicas están tan desmadradas.

-Lilith querida, deja de hacer castillos de cartas que no sacarás nada en claro, sólo conseguirás desquiciarte más y romper los naipes. ¡Ah! ¡Ni se te ocurra probar a hacer el Empire State con cerillas! Recuerda que Salacia te quemó la última Basílica de San Pedro que hiciste y un poco más e incendiamos la cocina.

-Que siii Perséfone… ¡¡Que pesada que eres eh!!- Se quejaba Lilith, que sin hacerme caso, ya estaba montando el piso 32 del famoso edificio.

Tac tac tac

-Vaya vaya… creo que ahora lo entiendo: Rose se encariña con Emmett para así dejarle de golpe y hacerle más daño… ¡Y de esta forma no volverán nunca más! ¡Bien Salacia, ya tenemos el problema resuelto!- Y alegremente Salacia seguía cortando el lenguado con uno de esos cuchillos de carnicero… cuando Salacia se emociona puede llegar ser muy impulsiva.

-Salacia, cuidado con el cuchillo, no queremos a nadie en el hospital ¿entendido? Lilith, si tan emperrada estás con tus malditas cerillas, vete a la terraza, que si le da a tu obra de arte por arder no estropearemos nada. Por cierto, ¿Bella aún no ha bajado a desayunar? Hoy empezamos a las once y media, pero hay que ir a clase igualmente.- Pregunté un poco preocupada.

-Nops, Bells sigue encerrada en su habitación. Estará pensando en Eddie porque ayer me pidió que le comprase toda la discografía de un tal Debussy, y que yo sepa ella solo tocaba "Spring" de Beethoven, era su favorita, hasta hoy que está quemando las cuerdas del violín con una versión de "Claire de Lune". Que si recuerdo bien, es la pieza predilecta de piano de nuestro amigo Eddie.- Explicó Lilith.

-¡Oye Lilith! Ya que sabes tanto y te enteras de todo, a ver si te enteras que puñetas le pasa a Rosalie, te doy permiso para llevarte a tu preciado "Emmy", ugh osezno repelente…

-¡Lilith, Salacia! ¡¡Ya basta!! ¿Os parece normal pelearos por ñoñerías cuando tenemos a Bella como una autómata en su habitación moviendo un arco arriba y abajo? ¡Menudas hermanas mayores estáis hechas!- Exploté finalmente, en serio, no las entendía.- ¡No hace falta que contestéis! ¡Ya iré yo a buscarla!

-Humm ¿Ahora se enfada Perséfone? ¿Será porque me he comido su parte de pulpo esta mañana?- Preguntaba Lilith sin entender nada.

-No lo sé, neuras que le vienen. ¡Pero no te vayas del tema! ¡Te voy a dar suficientes razones para que te quede claro como es de santo tu Emmett!- Le retaba Salacia.

Ya están otra vez, nunca aprenden, nunca. Subí las escasas escaleras que separan el comedor del pasillo de arriba y golpeé sonoramente la puerta de Bella. Se hizo insonorizar la habitación para no molestarnos. Menos mal que es una chica considerada, le llega a dar a Lilith por el heavy metal y nos petaría los oídos con la guitarra con tal de no tocar las paredes de su habitación.

-Eh Bella, buenos días.- Le dije amablemente.

-¡Ah Perséfone! Hummm ¿Buenos días? ¿Qué hora es?- Bella estaba confusa.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¡Pero si son las diez de la mañana!!

-¡¿Quéeee?! ¿En serio? ¡Vaya! Es que ayer por la noche empecé a practicar y…- la cara de desconcierto de Bella lo explicaba todo. ¡Se había pasado la noche tocando el violín!

-¡Por Dios Bella! ¡Que tenemos que ir a clase! Mierda, bueno tranquila no pasa nada Bells, pásate una ducha rápida y baja a comer algo, si es que tu hermana Lilith te ha dejado algo. ¡Ah! ¡Un momento! Enséñame tus manos Bella.- Le dije seriamente, me imaginaba lo que vería.

-No recordaba que hoy había clase tan tarde…- dijo mientras me mostraba sus manos.

Efectivamente tenia todos los dedos de la mano izquierda destrozados de tocar tan intensamente, si no le ponía remedio pronto se le pelarían las durezas. Por suerte la mano derecha la tenía más entera, aún así le debería de doler.

-Bella, antes de que vayas a ducharte déjame ponerte un poco de alcohol en las manos, después te las vendaré y guardaré tu violín bajo llave hasta que no estén mejor. A quién se le ocurre... ¿Tan absorta estabas que no te dabas cuenta del dolor?- Realmente mis hermanas son como piezas de museo, únicas… para quién las llegara a comprender le montaría un monumento.

-Gracias Perséfone, no sé que haríamos sin ti.- Me dijo Bella con una sonrisa, ah, por fin sonreía.

-No hay de qué Bells, para eso soy vuestra hermana mayor, vamos no tardes que llegaremos tarde.

**Bella POV**

Menos mal que Perséfone estuvo a tiempo de despertarme de mi extraño letargo, creo que si no me hubieran parado seguiría tocando por semanas. Tocar el violín y poder escuchar como un simple movimiento de manos puede llegar a producir un sonido tan hermoso me relaja mucho, es como saltar a otra dimensión llena de paz.

¡Oh! ¡Que bien sienta una ducha de agua fresquita para templar la mente! Aunque sea invierno nos gusta el agua refrescante, el Pacífico es un océano muy frío, así que estamos más que acostumbradas.

Hoy teníamos un horario especial, empezábamos más tarde el instituto, pero en vez de acabar por el mediodía o a las cinco, hoy acabábamos las clases a las ocho de la tarde. Perséfone, Salacia y Lilith habían pedido un permiso especial para salir a las siete con la escusa de tener que ir al médico en Port Angeles, pero en verdad salían a cazar. Perséfone no pidió el permiso para mí porque como no dormí en toda la noche tenía miedo de que me durmiese a media cacería, y como soy la que nado más lenta, pues me quedaría atrás. Pues nada, que me tocará aguantar una hora de clase más y llevar el Mini a casa.

Como la mayoría de días, en Forks reinaba un cielo encapotado con peligro de tormenta. Unas semanas antes no entendí porque mis hermanas estaban emperradas en venir a un pueblo de estas características teniendo zonas climáticas mucho más favorables para nosotras. Hace unas semanas no sabía quién eran los Cullen, ahora se entendía todo.

Compartí las dos primeras clases con Salacia, pero era como si no estuviera, tenia la cabeza a saber dónde… yo tampoco atendía mucho, necesitaba hablar con Edward, lo tenía decidido, de hoy no podía pasar. La hora del almuerzo era el momento ideal, todo el mundo estaría demasiado ocupado engullendo manzanas y pastas como para escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Hoy no teníamos almuerzo normal ya que era la una y media, está vez el catering tenía ensaladas y platos de pasta en vez de bollos y croissants.

Tras una terrible hora de español sonó la campana salvadora. Ya me los estaba imaginando, los cinco Cullen en su mesa de siempre, la del fondo de la cafetería, todos con bandejas llenas de comida sin tocar. Alice estaría tomándole el pelo a Emmett y a Jasper, Rosalie estaría perfeccionando sus ya perfeccionadas uñas y Edward… Edward estaría escuchando a todo el mundo con una cara impasible. Por suerte a medio camino de la cafetería me encontré con Perséfone, la única que me podía dar ánimos en esos momentos. Juntas llegamos a la cafetería, de dónde se oía más bullicio que nunca, tras desearme suerte Perséfone se escapó a un sitio más tranquilo.

Bueno, ya falta menos, solo es cuestión de cruzar la cafetería y hacer salir a Edward de ella. Abrí la puerta y caminé cinco metros para darme cuenta que no había rastro de los Cullen. ¡Oh no! ¿Y ahora que podía hacer? Si no lograba hablar hoy con él, lo daría todo por perdido, seguro que Edward se pensará que no me lo merezco, que después de dejarle plantado sin ninguna explicación significaba que no quería saber nada de él. En cierto modo tiene razón, no me merezco a Edward Cullen, un ser tan perfecto que no parece real, fui una estúpida montándome castillos en el aire.

Faltaban tres horas para irnos a casa y aún no me había cruzado con ningún Cullen, pero una compañera de clase me aseguró que sí que habían venido al instituto. Me esperaba una hora de literatura universal, música e historia del arte. Al menos podría intentar calmarme en música, Perséfone me tenía prohibido tocar mi violín, pero no dijo nada respecto a los instrumentos de clase. La hora de literatura pasó como si yo no estuviera, no presté atención a nada, el profesor tampoco se daba mucha cuenta así que no importaba si estabas realmente en clase o no. Por suerte el instituto tenía un pequeño arsenal de instrumentos de todo tipo y pude aprovechar el violín, me sentí incapaz de tocar Debussy, me pondría a llorar de inmediato, así que toqué una pieza de Mozart, Réquiem K626 en re menor, a pesar de sólo tocar la parte instrumental, era una pieza muy triste que se solía interpretar en entierros. Al acabar la hora el profesor nos comentó que habían cambiado el aula de historia del arte para hoy, la sala normal donde teníamos la pantalla y el proyector la necesitaban para una conferencia, así que nos mandaron a las últimas aulas del edificio 4, las más antiguas y que hacía años que no se usaban.

Nada más entrar me golpeó el aire enrarecido de la clase, hacía mucho tiempo que no se ventilaba. No pudimos abrir las ventanas porque hacía mucho frío y se avecinaba una tormenta. Así que tuvimos que pasar la hora como pudiéramos, para la gente normal solo se sentiría un poco incomoda, pero yo que tengo los sentidos muy agudos, se hacía insoportable la sensación de claustrofobia y ahogo, lo último que faltaba para añadir a la lista de desgracias del día. Estaba tan aturdida que no me di cuenta que dos pupitres más atrás se sentaba Edward con un posado un poco preocupado.

A los escasos veinte minutos ya estaba sufriendo horrores, primero por el cansancio de todas las emociones del día: la frustración de no poder hablar con Edward, el hecho de que mis hermanas, con excepción de Perséfone, les preocupaba más la vida de los demás que la de su familia, el dolor de las manos y el no dormir en dos días. Todo eso hizo mella a más de la sensación de encierro del aula y el poco aire respirable.

El profesor Woodward nos estaba explicando en esos momentos la importancia de la luz puesta en el capitán Frans Cocq de "Ronda nocturna" de Rembrandt. Los oídos me empezaron a pitar y sentía los latidos de mi corazón martilleando mi cabeza, el capitán que contemplaba segundos antes se empezó a difuminar, todo me daba vueltas y me recorría un sudor frío por todo el cuerpo, mis brazos empezaron a temblar descontroladamente. El mundo se volvió negro, ya no sentía ni oía nada, todo era oscuridad, oscuridad…

**Edward POV**

-Ahora pasemos a una obra de Rembrandt, la luminosidad y las sombras de este cuadro muestra la influencia de Caravaggio. Esta obra es la interpretación de…- El profesor Woodward seguía con su monólogo, poca gente le estaba escuchando. No es que no me interese el arte, per Carlisle habló en persona con Caravaggio en una ocasión y le explicó de todo. Las interpretaciones que dan muchos libros suelen ser erróneas con las verdaderas intenciones del pintor. En fin solo queda una hora escasa de clase.

Bella estaba dos pupitres por delante, no me saludó. Seguramente me esté intentando evitar, no fue a la cita ni durmió en su casa, si de verdad estaba en casa de otro chico es normal que no quiera hablar conmigo. Lo sabía, era demasiado bonito para ser verdad, no podía ser que de noche a la mañana apareciese una nueva Neredia y que justamente se fijase en mí, un chico solitario que ni siquiera puede comer un plato de macarrones, con lo que les gusta a las chicas que las lleven a restaurantes italianos. Como siempre, me hago demasiadas ilusiones y al final acaban siendo desastres. Pero estaba realmente celoso, ¿Quién seria el afortunado que pasó la noche de nuestra cita con Bella? No lo sé, durante el día he estado escuchando las mentes de los chicos y en ninguna aparecía Bella, eso aún me sienta peor, ni siquiera conozco al chico que prefiere. Ahhh… me recuerda a los mitos griegos, el simple y estúpido humano se encapricha de la diosa, para que ésta luego ni se percate de la presencia del humano. No soy humano, pero Bella es como una diosa, hermosa, encantadora y muy misteriosa.

-¡Eh tio! Fíjate en Nereida, ¿no está un poco rara? Parece que no esté en este mundo.- le comentaba Simon a Alex.

-¡Claro zoquete! ¿No te has fijado en sus hermanas? Son de otra dimensión fijo.- le aseguraba Alex.

_¡Bah! Alex no se entera, todos sabemos que son extraordinarias, me refería a que Bella está rara… no se__, parece enferma, está blanca como el papel y ha pasado de cogerse a la mesa a temblar como una loca ¿Qué le pasará? ¡Ah! ¡Eh!_

Estaba tan absorto leyendo la mente a Simon que no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba realmente, el chico tenía razón, Bella se comportaba de una forma poco habitual. Cuando quise darme cuenta y poner un ojo en ella, estaba tendida en el suelo. ¡Se acababa de desmayar!

¡Mierda! No sé porque pero sabía que yo era el único con derecho a cogerla, pasé de las exclamaciones del profesor y me levanté del sitio. Aparté el libro y los apuntes que se habían caído con Bella, recogí todo su material y puse bien su silla. Sólo le dije al profesor que me la llevaba a enfermería, dicho esto la cogí en brazos y salí del aula.

Simon estaba en lo cierto, Bella estaba enferma. Estaba completamente pálida, temblaba y respiraba entrecortadamente, tenía las manos vendadas ¿Qué le había pasado para estar en este estado? Salí del edificio 4 para llevarla a la enfermería y avisar a sus hermanas. ¡Ah! Al ser ya casi las 8 la enfermera ya no estaría, y las hermanas de Bella habían cogido un permiso para marcharse antes, así que estaba completamente sola. El Volvo se lo había llevado Alice así que no tenía coche, genial. Por muy rápido que corra no creo que sea muy saludable para Bella y menos aún cuando se empiezan a oír truenos. Me percaté del bulto del bolsillo del pantalón de Bella ¡eran las llaves del Mini! ¡Salvados! No la llevaría a casa pero al menos teníamos un sitio recogido de la lluvia y la curiosidad de los alumnos.

La estiré en la parte trasera del Mini y le puse mi chaqueta a modo de manta, por suerte llevaba una gabardina bastante larga, a más a más puse la calefacción. Cómo no quería conducir mucho sin que ella se despertase, sólo fui un par de calles para al menos alejarnos del instituto. Sin nada más que hacer investigué los cd's que tenían en el coche.

**Bella POV**

Mmmmm… mierda, me duele todo. ¿Qué ha pasado? Sólo recuerdo a un tal capitán Cocq de clase de arte. Ahora se estaba mejor, se podía respirar con más fluidez y no había ese olor a rancio de clase, también se estaba muy calentito y… ¿Se oía música de fondo?

-Mmm ehh… ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunté con voz pastosa, aún estaba aturdida y con la vista desenfocada, se percibía un aroma muy dulce… no imagino de dónde provenía.

-Eh, Bella. ¿Estás mejor?- Se oyó un tono preocupado… espera, espera. ¿Esa no era la voz de Edward Cullen?

-¡¿Qué…cómo?!- Me levanté de golpe muy sorprendida, seguro que estaba soñando otra vez.

-¡Bella! Tranquilízate, no te levantes tan rápido que te volverás a desmayar.- Decía la supuesta voz de Edward alarmada.

¿Desmayar? ¿Me había desmayado? Ahora si que no entiendo nada… aunque tiene su lógica, el aire enrarecido de clase, el cansancio acumulado… pero ¿Qué pintaba aquí Edward Cullen?

-Tranquila Bella, te desmayaste en historia del arte, te quise llevar a la enfermería pero estaba cerrada, y tus hermanas tampoco están aquí así que estamos en el Mini, llueve afuera y no me pareció correcto…

-¡¿Llueve?!- ¡Oh no! Espero que no me haya mojado, menudo panorama si me empiezan a salir escamas, de seguro que Edward no se volvería a acercar a mí.

-Sí, pero no pasa nada, por suerte no nos mojamos así que no te preocupes que no cogerás la gripe.- Acatarrarme no sería nada comparado en convertirse en sirena de golpe y porrazo.

Edward se sentó conmigo en la parte trasera del Mini, hay madre, que miedo me daba todo.

-Oye Bella, si no es una indiscreción, querría preguntarte algo.

-Eh… adelante no te preocupes.- Por favor que no pregunte nada raro, por favor que no pregunte...

-¡Tenéis un gusto musical realmente interesante!- Dijo divertido.

¡¿Ehhh?!- Paré de rezar en silencio, eso si que no me lo esperaba.- ¿Cómo dices?

-Perdona, mientras estabas inconsciente he puesto a reproducir los cd's que tenéis, es realmente curioso, en el cd uno se oye un recopilatorio de los Beatles, en el dos lo mejor de la música clásica para violín, en el tres… cantos gregorianos en latín, la mayoría satánicos… y en el cuatro… hummm una mezcla de Caribe mix y canciones infantiles…- enumeraba Edward sorprendido.

-Verás, como sólo hay 4 ranuras cada una pone un cd de su agrado, el día que conduzca puede elegir su música.

-Ah, es un buen método, pero me ha sorprendido mucho escuchar de repente: "Había una vez, un circo que alegraba siempre el corazóooooonnn" ¿Era tu cd?- Preguntaba Edward con una sonrisa.

-¡¡No por Dios!! Esa es Lilith, que tiene el gusto musical vete a saber tu dónde.- Le dije rápidamente. Lo que me faltaba, que se pensase que soy una loca que escucha payasadas.

-Ya pensaba… así que tu eres la de la música clásica… humm tienes un buen gusto musical, si señora.- Me sonrió de forma radiante.

-Ah gracias… - Me puso como un tomate, ¡me estaba sonriendo de forma adorable!

-Que bien, parece que ya no estás tan pálida.

-Hummm, oye Edward… sobre la cita del otro día quiero que sepas que…

-Shhhtttt, tranquila, no sé de que me hablas. ¿Una cita dices? Hum, no recuerdo.- Me dijo amablemente poniéndome uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios para hacerme callar.

Tenía los dedos fríos, helados, pero eran terriblemente suaves…

-Edward, yo lo siento de veras… no quería hacerte pasar un mal rato, pero mis hermanas tenían otros planes y… si no te sabe mal podemos quedar otro día.- Le propuse tímidamente.

-¿En serio? ¡Creía que me odiabas o no querías saber nada de mí!- Exclamó Edward, se le iluminó su cara, así que no pude reprimirme.

-¡Oh no Edward! No podría odiarte nunca. No lo entiendo muy bien pero sé que eres una persona indispensable para mí y…

Me volvió a hacer callar, esta vez cogiéndome por los hombros, su cuerpo se empezaba a acercar hacia mí. ¡Oh oh! Esto lo había visto muchas veces en las películas… pero… ¿Ahora? No, no podía. Ya tenía la cabeza muy liada para que pasase esto.

Me aparté de él, pero no bruscamente, haciéndole entender que no estaba lo suficientemente preparada para eso, aún me encontraba mal y no quería estropear las cosas. Al tirar mi mano para atrás impulsé sin querer una palanca del coche. De repente se oyó un "zzzzzzttt" y la capota del Mini se empezó a retirar. Plic, plic, plic. Se oía la lluvia golpear las ventanas. Edward se paró en seco al ver la cara de horror que hacía. Estábamos en un coche descapotable en medio de una tormenta de lluvia torrencial, en pocos minutos sería una sirena y Edward lo descubriría todo.

**Lilith POV**

-¡Yujúu! ¡Nos vamos de caza! Seh, quiero remojarme un poco, ahhh el agua salada…

Teníamos la tarde libre para perdernos un rato por el océano, olvidarnos de todas las preocupaciones ejem, como viene a ser Rosalie…

-Lilith, no te vayas muy lejos que debemos volver pronto, además creo que se va a poner a llover de un momento a otro y sabes que Bella nunca lleva paraguas, no quiero pensar que haría si se pone a llover y no puede llegar hasta el coche.- Decía Perséfone, que ganas de aguar la fiesta tiene siempre.

-Perséfone no seas carca, Bella no es una cría, si llueve que se espere a que amaine en el porche del instituto y ya está- Replicaba Salacia, una chica práctica, si señor.

-Muy bien Salacia, teniendo en cuenta que las lluvias de Forks parecen no acabar nunca vamos a tener a Bella esperando toda la noche, encima la pobre está muerta de sueño.

-Jajajajajaja ¿Imagináis que está volviendo al coche con Edward y se pone a llover? Jajajaja ¡que cara pondría!- Me reía, es verdad, a Bella siempre le pasan cosas muy graciosas.

-No me extrañaría, Bella siempre se convierte en situaciones la mar de peculiares. ¿Os acordáis de aquél día en el parque que se le encendían los aspersores a su paso? Que mala suerte tiene siempre.- Nos recordaba Salacia.

-Si que tiene mala suerte, si. Bueno dejemos de estupideces, seguro que no le pasa nada, hay que ser muy gafe para que llueva durante el poco trayecto del instituto al coche. Aún así no estoy tranquila, volvamos.- Nos apresuraba Perséfone.

* * *

En la costa de Canadá, en una gruta en las profundidades del Pacífico se podían ver unos ojos amarillos furiosos.

-Morticia, ¿No crees que ya es momento de apagar tu rencor?- Susurraba una voz profunda.

-¡¡Cállate!! ¡¡Nadie te ha pedido nada!!- Explotó una voz furiosa.- ¡Estoy hasta las narices de las Nereidas! ¡¿Qué se han creído?! ¡Ya tuvieron permiso para ir al exterior hace 300 años! ¡¿Por qué tienen el privilegio de volver a repetir en la tierra firme?!

-Morticia, ya sabes que son órdenes, encima las Nereidas están en una posición mucho más elevada que tu y…

-¡¡Cállate te he dicho!! ¡Déjame en paz! Jajajaja pronto van a saber esas cuatro pánfilas quién manda aquí… ya veréis Nereidas… ¡Voy a hacer que os arrepintáis de todo lo que habéis hecho, me vais a suplicar que os mate de una vez para no aguantar todo el sufrimiento que os espera!

* * *

Bueno, aquí tenéis otro capítulo, esta vez soy Alba. Lo he hecho un poco más largo en comparación con los otros. ¿Mejor así verdad? Jajajaja es que no quería dejarlo más a medias de lo que está. Ale disfrutar de un capítulo nuevo.

Si notáis que actualizamos un poco más lento que al principio, se debe al instituto, que no deja mucho tiempo libre. ¡Esperamos reviews como siempre!

¡Saludos!


	6. El beso observado

Bella POV:

"_Me aparté de él, pero no bruscamente, haciéndole entender que no estaba lo suficientemente preparada para eso, aún me encontraba mal y no quería estropear las cosas. Al tirar mi mano para atrás impulsé sin querer una palanca del coche. De repente se oyó un "zzzzzzttt" y la capota del Mini se empezó a retirar. Plic, plic, plic. Se oía la lluvia golpear las ventanas. Edward se paró en seco al ver la cara de horror que hacía. Estábamos en un coche descapotable en medio de una tormenta de lluvia torrencial, en pocos minutos sería una sirena y Edward lo descubriría todo."_

* * *

No sabía que podía hacer, en 27 segundos Edward descubriría nuestro secreto.

-Edward ¿Conoces algún sitio en el que escondernos?- Le dije esto mientras me quitaba el pantalón, cuando me secara, no quería quedarme desnuda.

-Bella ¿Qué pretendes? ¿De veras crees que yo soy de esos?- UHF… se hacia el ofendido… No tenía tiempo para eso.

-Escúchame dentro de unos 10 segundos, sabrás mi secreto, necesito que me lleves a un lugar escondido como sea por favor.- Jamás había hablado tan rápido- Y por lo de la ropa, confía en mi por favor, yo tampoco soy de esas.

Estaba apunto de ocurrir lo que no debía pasar. Así que cerré los ojos con todas mis fuerzas y todo desapareció bajo mi cuerpo, tan solo había aire y lo que creía que eran los brazos de Edward.

No me atreví a abrir los ojos hasta que no noté el suelo bajo mi cuerpo, y incluso en ese momento tardé unos segundos en abrirlos.

No sabía como iba a reaccionar él. Tenía tanto miedo de perderle…

Pero cuando abrí los ojos él no estaba ahí. En aquel esplendido lugar tan solo estaban los árboles y yo.

Entonces una suave y fría brisa acarició y erizó el bello de mi cuello. Y el causante me susurró al oído.

Edward POV:

La dejé en la hierba y me fui corriendo al coche, no podía consentir que ella enfermara. Aunque no sabia si las sirenas enfermaban claro…

Bella, cola, escamas, olor a brisa marina, humedad, lluvia, ¿sirena?… Eran demasiadas ideas para asimilarlas de golpe, ni siquiera sabia si estaba en lo cierto. Lo único que sabia era que, fuese lo que fuese Bella, yo la quería a ella.

Llegué al coche, cogí la cazadora y corrí hacia ella. Moví mis piernas a una velocidad que, ni si quiera con mi condición de vampiro, creí posible. Y ahí estaba ella, Bella, tan bella… Me senté detrás de él, ni siquiera llegó a oírme.

-Bella… - Saboreé su nombre surgiendo de mis labios.- Pensé que tendrías frío y te traje mi cazadora.

- Pero te dejare el olor a pescado…- Agachó la cabeza, se veía tan avergonzada…

- Shhh… Tú no hueles a pescado.- Lo cierto era que olía a algo diferente, a algo agradable.

-¿Ah, no? Entonces ¿A que huelo?- Ya volvía a ser la Bella desafiante de siempre.

- Hueles a algo así como… brisa marina…- Y me acerqué para olerla mejor.- Es un olor realmente agradable…

- Edward, dime que eres, por favor. Será nuestro secreto tuyo y mío.-

- ¿Y tu? ¿Qué eres? ¿Una sirena?- Necesitaba asegurarme.

-Sí, lo soy. Por eso no pude acudir a mi cita. Por que las noches de luna llena, tenemos que estar dentro del agua.- Me miró a los ojos y aguanté su mirada.

-Entonces, si sabias que no ibas a poder acudir ¿porque aceptaste?- Era una duda que necesitaba resolver cuanto antes, una duda que dolía en lo más profundo de mi alma.

- Veras yo… cuando me invitaste estaba tan ilusionada, que acepte sin pensar.- No podía creerlo… le importaba a Bella, o eso entendía yo.

No sabía como debía entender eso. Me estaba diciendo que era importante para ella, eso estaba claro, lo que no lo estaba tanto era el como que ¿Cómo amigos? O ¿Cómo algo más?

- Bella, no sabes como me tranquiliza que me digas eso, me dolió mucho que no vinieras… y como pasé por tu casa y no estabas…- no sabia como se lo iba a tomar

-¿Pasaste por mi casa?- Su cara era todo un mapa la verdad- ¿Tu me dejaste la rosa cierto?

-Mnnn… ¿Te pareció bonita?- ¿Qué otra escapatoria tenia?

-Me pareció mas que eso, me pareció hermosa… y ahora que se que es tuya, todavía me parece mas que eso…- Necesitaba tenerla entre mis brazos, besarla, quererla, hacerla mía…

-Bella yo...- me quedé mudo al observar como desaparecían sus escamas e iban apareciendo sus piernas… desnudas, era todavía más linda.

Se tapó mejor con mi cazadora, pero sus largas piernas le salían por debajo.

-Iré a por tu ropa…- Estaba apunto de salir corriendo cuando ella me agarró del brazo.

-No, estoy bien… no me importa-

-Pero estás desnuda…- ¿Qué pretendía?

-Ya, pero no me importa, no es lo suficientemente importante como para que te vayas… no quiero- Y se abalanzó sobre mi colocando su cabeza en mi pecho…

Dio un respingo.

-¡No te late! El corazón… - Volvió a comprobarlo- no late… ¿Porqué?- Sus ojos dubitativos se clavaron en los míos.

-Forma parte de mi naturaleza Bella, yo no estoy vivo, pero tampoco estoy muerto ¿Entiendes?- No quería que saliera corriendo.

-Eres un… ¿Zombi? –

-No, no soy un zombi. Pero… se podría decir que algo parecido- Ojalá esta vez si lo entendiera.

-¿Qué eres?-

-Un vampiro- ¿Por qué no salía corriendo? Quizás estaba en estado de shock o algo parecido- Pero no temas, yo no voy a lastimarte.

-¡Oh! Yo no te temo, es solo que yo pensaba que eras un ángel o algo por el estilo- ¿Yo un ángel? Más bien todo lo contrario.

Se acercó a mi i empezó a acariciarme la cara, muy suavemente, yo cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por ella, sentí una suave y dulce presión en mis duros labios. Abrí sutilmente los ojos y puede ver que ella me besaba, aunque eso ya lo notaba antes de abrirlos. La cogí en brazos y ella enrolló sus piernas en mi cadera. Me senté en el suelo y ella encima de mí, no sabía si ella tenía necesidad de respirar así que me separé de ella solo un par de centímetros.

- Te quiero Bella- Musité.

-Y yo a ti. ¿Tu tampoco necesitas respirar?- Ya había resuelto mi duda

-No- susurré.

Y volvimos a juntar nuestros labios esta vez sin intención de separarnos. Los movimos suavemente. Empecé a acariciar sus piernas, deslizando mi mano desde el tobillo hasta la parte interior del muslo, se estremeció, paré de besarla pensando que la había molestado, pero ella me empujó hacia el suelo dejándome a mi estirado y ella colocada con una pierna a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Todo iba demasiado aprisa, pero ninguno podíamos parar.

No caí en la cuenta de que teníamos compañía hasta que Lilith empezó a carcajearse como una posesa.

**Bella Pov:**

Estaba demasiado concentrada en nuestro beso para darme cuenta de que teníamos a unas observadoras, hasta que mi queridísima hermana Lilith pegó tal estruendo con su risa que nos hizo volver a la realidad.

-Jajajajajaja, ¡y parecía tonta!- Dios, ¿porqué me tenia que dejar en ridículo?

-Lilith ya basta ¿no?- Por favor, deseaba tanto que no siguiera…

-Jo,jo,jo… ya veras cuando se lo cuente a Emmy, esto le va a encantar- No concebía en el mundo a una hermana más cruel que ella.

-Lilith por Dios, no me hagas esto- dije esto poniéndome en pie, y claro, no pensé en que iba desnuda e iba a ser peor…

- ¡¡Vas desnuda!! ¿Qué pretendías hacer eh?- Menos mal que no se habia dado cuenta de que acababa de desvelar NUESTRO secreto- Espera un momento… te has convertido… y ahora él… lo sabe…

Solo pude asentir con la cabeza.

-¡Genial!- ¿Pero que coño le pasa a esta?- Así se lo podré contar a mi Emmy y el dejara a esa estrecha de Rosalie para estar conmigo…

-¡Rosalie no es un estrecha!- Vengaaaa… la que faltaba, Salacia- Lo que pasa es que a ella los hombres no le van… ¡Ups! Lilith, no me hagas hablar más porque está aquí -Edward…

-Me da igual, yo me voy corriendo a buscar Emmy- Ahí iba Lilith…

-Y yo a Rosalie…- Y ahí Salacia.

Pero Persefone no había dicho nada, y eso era lo que más temía, estaba alcanzando una gama de colores muy, pero que muy raras, su cara ya prácticamente era azul.

-¿Cómo has podido Bella?- Tanta decepción en su voz me dolió…

-Bueno… es que… se abrió la capota del coche sin querer y…-

-No me des explicaciones ahora mañana nos reuniremos las Nereidas y los Cullen y diremos la verdad. Y a ver si de paso solucionamos el cuarteto amoroso que se ha creado entre esos 4…

* * *

Hasta aquí hoy, ya se que es poco para la espera que os he hecho pasar, pero entre el colegio, exámenes y AMANECER no he tenido tiempo.

Soy Janira, así que si le tenéis que echar un mal de ojo a alguien ya sabéis, a mi.

De todos modos espero reviews!!

Mañana o pasado intentaré colgar otro trozo, y esta vez se intentará que sea más largo. Espero que entendais lo del cole... Un beso y... disfrutad de AMANECER!!


	7. Confesiones accidentales

Bella POV:

"_No me des explicaciones ahora, mañana nos reuniremos las Nereidas y los Cullen y diremos la verdad. Y a ver si de paso solucionamos el cuarteto amoroso que se ha creado entre esos 4…"_

Ahí iba la sabia voz de Persefone. Y después de eso desapareció. Ella no sabía que yo estaba enamorada de Edward, ése era el dato que le faltaba. Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera pensé en que Edward todavía estaba ahí.

-¡Oh! Perdóname Edward yo…- Pero no pude seguir hablando porque sus labios me lo impidieron. Fue un beso dulce y suave, diferente.

-Shhh… No digas nada Bella, si no quieres ir a dormir esta noche a tu casa no hace falta que vayas- No sabia de que estaba hablando. No tenia ganas de pasarme toda lo noche en el agua, si es que era eso lo que estaba insinuando claro.

-Edward… no tengo ganas de meterme en el agua hoy, el mar es peligroso. Si entro en el mar no podré dormir, porque algo o alguien podría hacerme daño y además tengo mucho sueño.- Él me miraba y cada vez tenía la sonrisa más ancha.- Me iré a mi casa y ya está, ni siquiera creo que Persefone me dirija la palabra.

-Tonta Bella, si tú quieres dormir bajo el agua yo aguardaré tus sueños- Comentó Edward.

-¿A si? Y ¿Cómo tienes pensado respirar si puede saberse?-

-Ah, es verdad que tú no lo sabes… los vampiros no necesitamos respirar- Ahora sí que me había dejado medio tonta.- Pero yo me refería a que te vinieras a dormir a mi casa, en mi cama.-

-Si hombre, y ¿Tú donde duermes?- Otra vez le entraba la risa, pues si que estaba yo chistosa esa noche…

-Los vampiros NO dormimos, de hecho, me he pasado noches enteras mirando como dormías…-

-Pues si que estas aburrido tu por las noches…- Supongo que debería haberme asustado, pero no podía, con él a mi lado yo me sentía tan bien…

-Ya, pero ¿te vienes o no?- Tenía una mirada así como de súplica, no le podía negar nada en ese momento.

-Está bien, - Hice ver como si me costara ir…- pero no quiero molestar a tú familia.

-Ah, si es por eso no te preocupes, tengo 260 años… soy lo suficientemente mayorcito para saber lo que debo hacer –

-¿Tienes 260 años?- No me lo podía crees podría ser mi abuelo.

-Sí… 260 años… contando con mi vida humana claro…-

-Yo tengo 35 años- Le dije para restarle importancia a su declaración.

-¡Eres increíblemente joven para tener 35 añazos!- Habló…

-¡Y tu increíblemente hermoso para tener 110!-

-Bueno… los vampiros no envejecemos- Dato interesante- Somos inmortales.

-Nosotras tampoco envejecemos.- Me reí- Bueno a veces Salacia parece que se haga vieja, pero es solo porque es una cascarrabias.

De mis labios se escapó un bostezo.

Andamos durante un rato cogidos de la mano. Edward insistió en conducir así que me quedé dormida, y no desperté hasta la mañana siguiente.

Persefone POV:

Logré alcanzar a Lilith y Salacia antes de que adelantaran lo ocurrido a sus "amantes". Estaban realmente locas, las dos, enamoradas de personas casadas. Y Salacia lesbiana… En 200 años no nos había dicho nada, me daba igual su homosexualidad… pero siendo hermanas… nos lo podría haber dicho ¿no?

Se estaba haciendo muy tarde y Bella no llegaba, al final llegué a la conclusión de que se habría ido al agua y estaría cazando para ocultar su vergüenza. Nos había delatado, esa inconsciente nos había delatado a todas.

Estaba claro que los Cullen sabían que no éramos humanas, pero otra cosa era ir por ahí gritándolo.

Y lo peor de todo fue verla desnuda, sentada encima de Edward… si Lilith no hubiera dicho nada…

El otro tema era que la muy vergonzosa no nos había dicho que estaba saliendo con el estupendo Edward Cullen.

Meditando sobre lo ocurrido en el día, me dejé arrastras a los brazos de Morfeo.

El sol me despertó.

Hoy nadie iba a ir a la escuela. Edward tendría que haber hablado con Esme y con Carlisle para que en el día de hoy se quedaran todos en casa, y charlar del tema.

Fui a despertar a Lilith y no estaba en su cama, hice lo mismo con Salacia y tampoco se encontraba en su habitación. Bajé las escaleras de caracol y ahí estaban las dos vestidas, y más arregladas de lo que las había visto nunca.

-No vamos ya ¿no?- Lilith con prisa… esto era algo grande, grandioso.

-Salacia ¿Estás bien?- No paraba de mover los pies, como si tuviera un tick en ellos.

-Yo… sí… supongo que estoy bien…- Le faltaba algo por decir, fijo.

-¿Pero…?- ¡Por Dios! Que lo suelte ya de una vez…

-¡Pero date prisa cacho zángana! ¿Es que no te das cuenta, de que en estos momentos el cacho bestia de Emmett podría estar abusando de Rosalie?-

-¡Oh no, no, no, No, NO, NOOOOOOOO!- Lilith se puso a gritar como una loca.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora Lilith?-

- Rosalie está ahora mismo abusando de él, lo se. – Su voz llegó a tener un tono diabólico- Ella es mala, es una arpía peligrosa y venenosa…-

La detuve de sus acusaciones con una colleja. Las dos se quedaron callas mirando a las esquinas, sin decir nada, absortas en sus pensamientos.

Aproveché para ir a vestirme, puesto que ellas se habían puesto tan guapas, yo también me tendría que poner algo que me favoreciera. Llamé a Alice (estaba demasiado alterada para pensar).

-Alice, ¿que me pongo?-

-_Ponte el vestido que compramos la semana pasada con los zapatos que nos compramos anteayer.-_

-Gracias Alice, es una combinación perfecta, dentro de 15 minutos estaré en tu casa.-

_-Ah, vale, pero Bella aún no se ha despertado, y dudo mucho que Edward me deje despertarla, lleva toda la noche mirando como duerme.- _Bella durmiendo con Edward…

-Así que es ahí donde mi hermana ha pasado la noche… - ¿Por qué no llamó para decirlo?

-_Eh… esto… hasta luego.- _Y me colgó.

Me puse lo que Alice me había dicho y salimos de casa. El coche estaba en la puerta, con la llave en el contacto. Pero el coche lo tenía ayer Bella. ¿Cómo había llegado el coche hasta aquí? ¿Había venido Bella con este y Edward con el suyo y luego se habían ido los dos en el coche de él? En cualquier caso daba igual.

Lilith y Salacia no pararon de discutir en todo el trayecto.

Llegamos a casa de los Cullen. Estaban todos en la puerta, esperándonos.

Saludamos a los Cullen, de repente a Lilith y Salacia les entró la vergüenza. Pensé que lo mejor seria que no habláramos del tema, ya se apañaran entre ellos cuatro, al fin y al cabo son cosas privadas de ellos y no tenía ganas de presenciar una discusión.

Cuando llevábamos ya unos 10 minutos charlando, haciendo tiempo hasta que la dormilona de mi hermana bajara, aparecieron los pies de Edward, seguidos de su cuerpo y en sus brazos, iba acunando a Bella como si fuera un bebé. Bella me miró con cara de miedo, no podía más, así que me levanté y empecé a gritarle.

-¿Cómo has podido quedarte aquí a dormir sin llamarme ni nada? ¿Y a que estáis jugando tu y Edward eh? ¿Qué te piensas que es esto, un cuento de hadas? Pues entérate los cuentos de hadas no existen y ahora encima ¡todos los Cullen saben que somos SIRENAS!

-¿¡Que sois que!!- Gritaron seis voces a la vez en el comedor.

Voces que reconocí como las de Esme, que me miraba con la boca abierta; Carlisle, que fruncía el ceño; Alice, que tenia una enorme sonrisa en la cara; Jasper; no se como definiría la expresión de Jasper; Emmett, quien tenia la mano de Rosalie cogida pero miraba a Lilith y por último Rosalie, que también cogía la mano de Emmett pero miraba a Salacia. Todo era un jaleo y encima Edward había mantenido la boca cerrada y había sido yo quien nos había delatado a todas.

- Veo que no sabíais nada de nada.- Intenté salvar la situación- Pues sí, nosotras somos sirenas y somos inmortales, Lilith, Salacia y yo tenemos unos 250 años más o menos y Bella tiene 35 años. Es la más joven de todas y aún se está acostumbrando a esto…-

-Aix Persefone, no sabes cuanto me alegro de que me lo hayas contado todo. Pero me temo que por el momento no os podemos decir que somos nosotros, eso sería demasiado peligroso, más para vosotras que para nosotros… Y ya _hemos_ puesto en peligro a una de tus hermanas- Alice dijo hemos mirando a Edward, quien ignoraba por completo Alice porque estaba demasiado ocupado besando a Bella. No me lo podía creer, en estos momentos reinaba el caos.

Y entonces, todo pasó demasiado deprisa, Lilith se lanzó a los brazos de Emmett y lo besó, a él se le veía encantado, Rosalie intentó azotar a Lilith pero Emmett la protegió y le enseñó los dientes a Rose. Salacia atacó a Emmett, Lilith a Salacia lo cual hizo que Rose se pusiera aún más furiosa y se lanzara a una velocidad increíble a por ella.

Al final todo se convirtió en una nube borrosa. Carlisle y Esme intentando separarlos, Alice y Jasper jugando al ajedrez, Edward y Bella besándose como dos adolescentes, vale que lo parecían, pero no lo eran. Y yo ahí plantada sin saber que hacer.

Después Lilith dijo que lo había hecho por la emoción del momento, esa declaración hizo que pasará por la cara de Emmett un rastro de ¿dolor? Pero así todos se quedaban "tranquilos". Por lo menos hasta que se sentarán a hablar del tema en serio porque desde luego, este tema volvería a salir a la luz. De eso no había ninguna duda.

* * *

_Bueno gente, espero que os haya gustado. El final es un poco lioso, pero es que Persefone lo ve todo como borroso, y por eso lo he hecho así. Espero que os guste y que dejes reviews porfavor, que no cuesta nada. Un simple "me gusta" me está bien. Me encanta que añadais nuestra historia a favorias xo dejad review también. Un beso._

_JANYRA_


	8. Sueños y Pesadillas

Edward POV:

Edward POV:

Llegamos al coche, insistí en conducir yo para que Bella pudiera dormir durante el trayecto hasta mi casa. Tal como se sentó se quedó KO, incliné el asiento del copiloto para que ella estuviera más cómoda. Me impresionó la velocidad que podía llegar a alcanzar el Mini, conseguí lograr que el coche acelerara hasta los 250 Km./h.

Una vez conseguí llegar a la casa mi hermana Alice ya estaba esperando. Saqué a Bella del coche con sumo cuidado. Alice empezó a dar sus típicos saltitos a mí alrededor.

"_Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía. Por eso estabas tan cariñoso últimamente ¿no?, jajaja ya verás que feliz se va a poner Esme cuando se lo digas. Aixx… Bella y yo vamos a ser tan amigas…"_

-Alice deja ya pensar estupideces y haz algo que nos sea útil.- Bufff… mi hermana era un estresante- Coge el coche de Bella y llevalo hasta su casa, por que supongo que sabes lo que pasará mañana ¿no?

-Claro que sí Eddie.- Dijo Alice dando otra vez saltitos, dios… en estos momentos sus saltitos me ponían enfermo, y eso que no enfermamos. Lo único que quería era estar a solas con MI Bella.- Mañana se va a armar una buena.

Dejé pasar su comentario y entré llevando a Bella en mis brazos, como si fuera un bebé hasta mi habitación. Me sorprendió ver que había una cama, mi pensamiento fue claro… _Alice… _

Posé a Bella con delicadeza sobre la nueva cama. Me tumbé detrás de ella, no es que necesitara dormir, claro, pero sentirla junto a mi en esos momentos era más de lo que podría desear.

Muy suavemente acaricié su espalda y a los pocos segundos…

-Edward…- Mi nombre había surgido de los labios de mi amada, ¿dije amada?, sí supongo que amada era un buen concepto para ella…

No cabía en mi cabeza que un ángel como Bella, bueno sirena…, pudiera susurrar el nombre de un monstruo como yo en sueños, haciéndolo sonar como si yo en vez de ser un demonio fuese un ángel salvador.

Me pasé unas 3 horas observando sus sueños, cerrando los ojos como si realmente pudiera verlos, soñando con que para ella realmente yo fuera algo bueno o por lo menos que ella lo considerara así, no había forma de que yo pudiera ser algo bueno para nadie.

Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos, que al principió no noté que Bella se empezaba a remover bajo las sábanas.

-No, Morticia, no por favor, no lo hagas…- ¿Quien era esa tal Morticia? – Úrsula déjale, él no tiene nada que ver, cógeme a mí. No Edward, no, perdóname…-

No pude soportar más esa angustia y la abracé intentando calmarla, pero no lo conseguí, por lo que suavemente la intenté despertar, después de varios intentos (fallidos) lo logré.

Pero lo que pude ver fue algo realmente desconsolador, Bella estaba llorando y increíblemente asustada, mientras las lágrimas recorrían su cálido rostro se abrazó a mi como si de ello dependiera su vida, ¿o quizás la mía? Y siguió llorando durante unos minutos más.

Al fin se calmó.

-Shhh… Bella, amor, tranquila, ya estoy aquí, no tienes por que preocuparte de nada.- Mientras la hablaba le frotaba la espalda con cariño.- Solo fue una pesadilla.

- Lo sé, pero es que… parecía tan real…- Soltó atropelladamente.-

-Duérmete Bella Durmiente, que yo velaré tus sueños.- Froté su espalda delicadamente para intentar tranquilizarla y que se volviese a dormir.

- Edward, se lo que estás intentando… y no lo vas a conseguir. No me pienso dormir, no, no y no. -

-Bella… no seas cría, ¿Qué es eso de no, no y no? Creo recordar que la última vez que oí eso fue cuando Alice nos obligó a cuidar niños. A mí, me tocó una niñita rubia igual de cabezota que Emmett y mientras intentaba hacerla comer me soltó eso de: no, no y no. Así que por favor, no seas igual de cabezota que Emmett.

-Yo no soy igual de cabezota que Emmett.- Por las comisuras de sus labios se asomaba la sombra de una sonrisa.

-¿A no?- Insistí.

-No, yo lo soy más.- Y ella sola rompió a reír como una posesa, y yo sin saber el por que. En estos momentos me encantaría leerle la menta, para poder reírme yo también.

Ya cansada de reír le empezó a entrar el ensueño de nuevo, y gracias a mi nana que había compuesto especialmente para ella, en la noche que le dejé la perfecta rosa, sobre la almohada, claro que… la perfección a su lado se quedaba corta.

Al final se volvió a dormir, pero esta vez sin una sola pesadilla, todo lo contrario, ya que únicamente susurraba mi nombre, y en alguna ocasión a Emmett ¿a Emmett?... y después de varias veces acabó llamándole Osito Emmy. Uff menos mal, y yo pensado que estaba enamorada de él y no de mí, hasta que susurró algo que no me podía creer.

- Edward…- A esto ya estaba acostumbrado, pero no a lo que susurraría segundos más tarde- …te amo…

Dios, esto no me lo podía esperar, al menos, no de alguien como ella hacia un monstruo como yo.

Y a partir de ese momento se sumergió en un profundo sueño.

No fue hasta la mañana siguiente que oí a Alice hablando por teléfono, me coloqué a su lado, por si a caso decía algo que no me interesara que se supiese.

_-Alice, ¿que me pongo?-_Esa era Persefone.

-Ponte el vestido que compramos la semana pasada con los zapatos que nos compramos anteayer.- "_Si, eso quedará genial, por eso le obligué a comprarse esos zapatos el otro día" _

_-Gracias Alice, es una combinación perfecta, dentro de 15 minutos estaré en tu casa_.- Persefone estaría en unos minutos en casa y Bella aún duerme… me de igual no pienso despertarla…

-Ah, vale, pero Bella aún no se ha despertado, y dudo mucho que Edward me deje despertarla, lleva toda la noche mirando como duerme.- "_Por que… ¿No quieres despertarla verdad mimosín?" _ Negué efusivamente con la cabeza.

_-Así que es ahí donde mi hermana ha pasado la noche… - _Ahí ya sí que le hice la seña a mi hermanita para que colgara. Si no lo hacía estaría en serios problemas. No tenía ganas de que nadie se metiera en medio…

-Eh… esto… hasta luego_.- _Y le colgó.

-Bueno Alice… veo que por una vez en tu no-vida captas una indirecta…-

-Hermanito… creo que deberías despertar a tu Bella Durmiente….- ¿Cómo sabia ella eso?

Supongo que leyó en mi la confusión por que habló y dijo:

-Recuerda que leo el futuro… y la decisión de llamarla Bella Durmiente la habías tomado antes de decírselo… fue interesante verte a ti llamandola a ella de esa forma en mas de 30 situaciones distintas….- Y se fue corriendo con su risa que se asemejaba al repiqueteo de unas campanillas.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación ella ya estaba medio despierta y no paraba de buscar algo por la habitación… me agradaba pensar que me estaba buscando a mi… así que se lo pregunté…

-¿Qué buscas?- Al verme su sonrisa se ensanchó unos centímetros, y sus comisuras apuntaban a sus orejas.

Saltó de la cama y vino corriendo hacia mi. Solo que no llegó, porque se tropezó contra la mesilla que había en medió de la habitación, sobre la cual de hallaba un jarrón con agua… y se le cayó encima…

Se miró los pies horrorizada, se sentó en el suelo y empezó a desnudarse de nuevo. Al cabo de unos 30 segundos más o menos… le apareció la cola. Nos esperamos a que se le secara, que tardó unos 20 minutos en desaparecerle, entonces se vistió, la cogí en brazos y bajamos las escaleras para enfrentarnos a la locura que se nos avecinaba.

-¿Cómo has podido quedarte aquí a dormir sin llamarme ni nada? ¿Y a que estáis jugando tu y Edward eh? ¿Qué te piensas que es esto, un cuento de hadas? Pues entérate los cuentos de hadas no existen y ahora encima ¡todos los Cullen saben que somos SIRENAS!

Y así empezó el gran desastre en mi casa.

_Bueno, este es un capi compartido: Marta y Janira. _

_Espero que les haya gustado… un besito a tods._

_Reviews xfis!! _


	9. PARA NAVIDADES

**Hola chics he tenido unos problemillas con el ordenador así que no he podido actualizar, lo siento muchísimo. De el ****Oso y la tigresa **** ya tengo un capítulo apunto de acabar que creo que os va a encantar, a mi me hace mucha gracia jeje. Y de los demás fiks******_**El sueño de las nereidas y ¿Amor fraternal? Subiere la semana que viene.**_

_**Y el de .Dolor. No pensaba iniciarlos ahora pk ya tengo tres fics, y con el colegio es xunguillo pero debido a unas cuantas peticiones creo que le semana que viene los actualizare TODOS! Jeje perdonad por la tardanza.**_


	10. REACCIONES ARDIENTES!

_Primero de todo, les pido disculpas por haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar esta historia. Estoy intentando subir más a menudo mis fics, pero entre el colegio, el deporte y mi vida personal, me es prácticamente imposible escribir más. Éste finde lo tengo libre en lo que concierne a lo personal. _

_Espero que nadie se haya enfadado demasiado y que os guste el capítulo. Y de verdad que lo siento tantísimo… no sé cómo hacer para compensaros. De momento os subo éste capítulo y espero que os guste. _

_También deciros que a partir de ahora yo (Janira) soy la única que escribe los fics que hay colgados de momento. Por eso entre otras cosas se me ha hecho tan difícil colgar, antes contaba con el apoyo de dos amigas, pero por motivos académicos no puedes seguir con esto. Un beso._

_¡Nos vemos al final de capi!_

_PD: PASO EL FIC A CATGORÍA "M" SI A ALGUIEN LE DISGUSTA QUE LO DIGA Y PROMETO CAMBIARLO PARA EL SIGUIENTA CHAPTER. No sé si en esta capítulo o en el siguiente._

REACCIONES ARDIENTES

Preferí largarme de ahí, no quería quedarme para ver el desastre que se había armado en mi casa. Decidí llevar a Bella a dar una vuelta para poder alejarnos de todo.

Alice, la había obligado a cambiarse de ropa, no sé cómo lo hizo en medio de todo el follón, pero lo consiguió. Ahora llevaba puestos unos tejanos con unos agujeros en las rodillas y justo bajo los glúteos y una blusa de color rojo muy escotada. Nada se parecía a lo que ella solía llevar puesto, pero estaba perfecta.

Mientras la miraba me di cuenta de algo, ella no era la niña que yo había supuesto que era. Ahora sabía que era una mujer. Aunque tenía ese aire inocente, no se… sólo nos habíamos besado un par de veces, pero ya lo quería todo con ella.

Ya la había visto desnuda un par de veces, era muy hermosa, noté que mi entrepierna se empezaba a animar. Deseé que Bella no se diera cuenta… aunque pensándolo mejor quizás no sería tan malo, así ella sabría.

En el bosque creo que quedó claro que ella también me deseaba a mí. Su voz me sacó de mis ensoñaciones.

-Llevas un rato muy callado, ¿te pasa algo?-

Ahora, volvíamos a estar en el claro, sólo esperaba que ninguna de sus hermanas nos interrumpieran esta vez.

-No me pasa nada,- me miró con cara escéptica – en serio… estaba pensando en ti, en mí, en nosotros.

-Ya, y ¿Qué pensabas?-

-Nada que no sepas, que me gusta cómo eres sentimental y… físicamente.-

-Venga ya… sé que pensabas algo más – se acercó a mi peligrosamente- ¿no me lo quieres decir? –

-No, no te lo voy a decir…- No quería estropearlo todo por mi estúpida testosterona… La miré y se le cruzó por el rostro una sonrisa malvada.

-Hay algo que no te he dicho… yo también tengo algunos poderes.- No sabía si alegrarme o asustarme- ¿Me obligarás a usarlos?

-Inténtalo si quieres…- se me ocurrió que con mi poder vampírico no podría hacerme nada, yo no era un incauto humano.

-Como quieras.-

Se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a cantar, un terrible poder tiró de mi hacia ella como si yo fuera un imán carga (–) y ella un imán carga (+). La canción no tenía letra, tan solo era una dulce melodía muy sencilla, cuándo ya casi había llegado a su lado, dejó de cantar. Me caí de bruces al suelo.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!-

-¿De qué te ríes? A mí no me hace gracia- Ahora sabía que ella podía jugar conmigo cuándo quisiera, y eso no me gustaba.

Se levantó y vino hacia mí.

-¿Sabes? Yo a ti no te subestimo, te recomiendo que no lo hagas tú conmigo- Me di cuenta de que tenía razón, jamás pensé que las sirenas también pudieran ser peligrosas, pero definitivamente éste poder era mucho mejor que el mío. Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo funcionaba.

Me tendió su mano.

-Levántate de ahí anda, agárrame de la mano- Se la cogí y me ayudó a ponerme en pie, intenté parecer lo más digno posible, aunque sabía que me había dejado a la altura del barro.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?- más que una pregunta, pareció una exigencia. Pero sentía demasiada curiosidad.

No pareció notar el estúpido tono en mi voz y me contestó.

-Sólo he cantado, es un poder natural de las sirenas, unas lo tenemos más agudizado y otras menos.- Me miró y siguió con su discurso- El problema lo tengo cuándo he de cantar y no quiero que el poder esté activo, requiere mucho esfuerzo, por eso en clase de música casi nunca salgo a cantar. También tengo otros poderes, pero como soy demasiado joven, todavía estoy desarrollándolos. Aunque la mayoría son acuáticos hay algunos que me sirven con los terrestres.

-Y ¿Cuáles son esos poderes?- ésta vez no le pasó desapercibido el tono de exigencia en mi voz.

-¿Se puede saber para qué quieres saberlo?-

-Lo siento, no pretendía molestarte- Me sentí culpable por hablarle así, ella no se lo merecía.

-Es igual, de todas formas ahora no me parece oportuno contártelo, quizás si te portas bien otro día te lo cuente.-

-Como quieras…- Me sentía impaciente por la espera de ése día, quería saberlo todo sobre ella.

-Pero tú no te escapas, ahora me vas a decir por las buenas en qué estabas pensando antes de mi demostración en artes vocales.- vi algo en su cara que me animó, la necesitaba, y con ese atuendo…

Me acerqué a ella, la besé tan dulcemente como fui capaz. Fue un beso muy diferente a los otros que nos habíamos dado, éste era el inicio de algo. Nuestros labios se fundían en uno, dejamos entrar nuestras lengua en la boca del otro, pero sin ir deprisa, deteniéndonos en sentir las sensaciones. A Bella se le empezaron a doblar las rodillas, utilicé ese sutil movimiento para tumbarla sobre la hierba, me acople encima de ella. Separé durante un par de segundos mis labios de los suyos.

-Pensaba en cuánto te deseo-

Pasó su pequeña mano por mi nuca y me atrajo hacia ella, sólo nos separamos para coger aire, y contra mis labios dijo un tenue "yo también".

Me empujó hacia atrás haciéndome caer de espaldas al suelo, se sentó a horcajadas sobre me miró con sus ojos chocolate, jamás me había dado cuenta de que sus ojos eran tan impactantes y tan expresivos.

Mientras me miraba a los ojos, me desabrochó el primer botón de mi camisa, estaba un poco indecisa, le asentí con un leve movimiento de cabeza, y dolorosamente lenta me abrió la camisa, se había hecho de día, y los pocos rayos de sol de Forks filtraron entre las ramas de los árboles, mi cuerpo empezó a brillar, pero ella no dijo nada.

Se agachó hacia mí, pensé que para besarme, pero sus labios se posaron sobre mi cuello, se deslizaron suavemente hacia abajo pasando por mi hombro, mi pecho, y me estremecí cuándo su lengua acarició mis pezones.

-¿Has hecho esto antes?-

-No, ¿He hecho algo mal?- ¿Cómo podía pensar que hacía algo mal? Todo lo que hacía me volvía loco, como si supiera a la perfección que deseaba que hiciera.

- No seas tonta amor… lo estás haciendo perfecto, demasiado perfecto…- me miró con ojos interrogantes- me estás desquiciando…

Sonrió dándome a entender que lo había comprendido todo. Siguió bajando por mi cuerpo, pasando por mis levemente marcadas abdominales y ralentizó el paso a medida que llegaba al límite de mi pantalón. Sus manos pasaron por mis piernas desde mis rodillas, hasta llegar a mi ya erecto pene, lo acarició levemente y me sacó los pantalones torpemente. Era sencillamente magnífica.

Ahora era mi turno, la jalé hacia mí e hice que diéramos la vuelta, ahora yo tenía el control. La miré y llevaba demasiada ropa puesta, sonrió como si pudiera saber que estaba pensando. Posicioné mi brazo izquierdo en el suelo apoyando mi cuerpo en él, para tener disponible el brazo derecho, y con éste desabotoné su blusa, tiró sus brazos hacia atrás para ayudarme a quitarle la blusa, rápidamente estuvo fuera. No me detuve a mirarla aún, le quite las bambas, los calcetines, y fui a por los pantalones, mis manos de vampiro se volvieron torpes de repente. Noté que se movía miré hacia arriba, se estaba quitando el sujetador.

Acercó sus labios a mi oreja.

-Ahora los dos estamos en igualdad de condiciones.-

Se volvió a tumbar y entonces la miré. La había visto antes desnuda, pero no me había permitido el lujo de observarla. Ella era sencillamente perfecta. Su cara era hermosa, sus pechos turgentes estaban empitonados, sus abdomen liso pero con forma curva en las caderas, y tenía unas piernas largas y fuertes.

-¿No te gusta lo que ves?-

-No, no me gusta,- me miró dolida- sencillamente… me encanta.- Me volví a colocar sobre ella.

Besé sus labios, su barbilla, su cuello, su clavícula, y cuándo llegué a sus pechos… eran sencillamente exquisitos, me hubiera pasado hora con ellos. Me metí uno de sus pezones en la boca, y lo succioné, dibujé círculos con la lengua sobre él. Bella tiró de la única ropa que tenía dejándome desnudo por completo, y mientras yo me entretenía con su otro pezón, ella cogió con sus suaves manos mi pene erecto y empezó a mover su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Del gusto que me dio sin querer le mordí el pecho, SANGRE.

-¡Auch!-

-Yo… lo siento…- se puso de rodillas dejando su pecho a la altura de mi boca, no sabía que estaba haciendo.

-No te preocupes, tan solo ha sido el susto, no me has hecho daño, puedes beber de mi si quieres…

-Yo no… no quiero hacerte daño-

-Shhh… No me harás daño, quiero que lo hagas-

No me hice de rogar, agarré a Bella de la cintura la atraje hacia mí y con mis dientes, suavemente agarré su pecho, ella me había dado permiso. Olí su sangre, olía mejor que cualquier sangre humana que hubiera probado jamás, y cuando mis dientes se clavaron en su seno, me sentí enloquecer, saqué mis dientes y dejé que la herida sangrara sola, volví a lamer sus pechos como había hecho antes, su sangre era magnífica.

Me separé un segundo para observar como las gotas iban a parar a su pezón erecto y cuándo estaba apunta de caer acerque mi boca para que cayera dentro, y volví a lamerla.

-Es la mejor sangre que he probado en mi vida Bella, es enloquecedora- y era la pura verdad, no entendía como no podía oler su sangre si sabía de esta forma.

-Mmmhh… no pares Edward… oh…-

Seguí bebiéndome su vida… mi vida… era como… no sé, no hay explicación para ello.

Pase mi mano por su cuerpo y la pasé por debajo de sus braguitas, estaba lista para mí, mojada. Se las quité. La miré a los ojos, su sonrisa me infundió valor, ella cogió mi miembro con la mano y lo condujo en la dirección correcta, sacó la mano y la colocó sobre mi glúteo, empujándome para que entrara, y entré.

Una sola lágrima surgió de cada ojo de Bella, se la limpié.

-No pares…-

Y no lo hice, seguimos haciéndolo durante… no sé cuánto tiempo. Pero me encantó y cuándo ella ya había ido un par de veces, a la tercera, nos dejamos ir juntos. Acabé agotado, dejándome caer sobre el pecho de Bella.

Me besó la frente y dijo:

-Hoy ha sido el mejo día-noche de mi vida.-

Miré hacia el cielo y ya era de noche, nos habíamos pasado horas jugando y haciéndolo.

-También ha sido mi mejor día-noche de mi vida- Y nos reímos juntos. Finalmente me estiré boca arriba y ella apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Te amo-.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

EMMETT POV:

No podía seguir así por más tiempo, quería a Rosalie, pero amaba a Lillith. Mi mujer había estado extremadamente seca conmigo, desde que volvió de su tarde de cine con Salácia, no ha vuelto a ser la misma. Y aunque era cruel admitirlo, lo prefería así si tenía que dejar a mi esposa, prefería saber que ella tampoco estaba enamorada de mí.

Se pasaba todo el día hablando de ésa Salácia con Alice. Y hablaban tan bajito que hasta para el oído vampírico era difícil atinar a lo que decían.

Mañana tenía que hablar con Lillith, antes de romper nada, tenía que saber lo que sentía ella por mí.

LILLITH POV:

Mañana iba a ser un día importante, hablaría con Emmett, no podía soportar verlo con esa mala pécora. Me comían los celos. Debería ser yo quien durmiera con él, a su lado, sobre su pecho. No pensaba seguir así, si él no me quería a su lado, lo quería oír de su boca, con su sonora y divertida voz. Aunque si me rechazaba me largaría de Forks, no tenía intención de quedarme para ver como MI hombre está al lado de otra estúpida mujer.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Bueno chicas/os! Decidme que os ha parecido en un amoroso review bueno, si no os ha gustado, en un NO amoroso review xD. Me ha costado, pero aquí os traigo en noveno capítulo. Intentaré no tardar más de dos semanas a subir el próximo, pero no prometo nada. 

UN BESAZO ENORMEEE.

Janira.

PD: Un millón de gracias por sus reviews a:

ginny lily potter weasley

harryyhermione16

SadisticTorment

Belen Cullen

impassegirl89

 QUE AUNQUE TU REVIEW NO SEA MUY AMIGABLE TE MANDO UN BESITO IWALMENTE.

Y lo dicho! MIL GRACIAS A TODS!!!!!

Reviews plis!


	11. Verdades a la luz

Bueno, como recompensa por no haber actualizado en mucho tiempo os traigo el capítulo 10 sin apenas 3 días de distancia con el 9. Muchas gracias por los reviews y las alertas. Si alguien tiene alguna pregunta o alguna sugerencia decidlo por favor. Os dejo con el capítulo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Capítulo 10

EMMETT POV:

-¡Alice! ¡Necesito tu ayuda urgentemente!- Si mi hermana no bajaba ahora mismo desde el tercer piso, dónde estaba su habitación, hasta el segundo, en el cual estaba el mío, me daría un colapso.

Pero ella llegó justo a tiempo, a una velocidad que creí imposible incluso para los vampiros. Tal como entró, abrió el armario y me dio una camiseta Vans, unos pantalones Karl Kani y unas bambas DC.

-Ponte esto que te he dado y déjate el pelo despeinado- Según creía, hoy a mi hermana le gustaba mi estilo raper, cuándo normalmente me hacía vestir con camisa y zapatos, cosa que yo claramente odiaba.

-Gracias Alice ¿Sabes lo que va a pasar hoy?- Estaba realmente preocupado por lo que pensaría mi familia.

-Sí, lo sé, pero no te voy a decir nada de lo que va a pasar en concreto. Pero no estés triste, yo te entiendo, el amor es imprevisible.- Supongo que si ella me entendía, también lo podrían hacer los demás.

Por otra parte no me esperaba esta reacción de Alice, pensaba que me gritaría y me obligaría a seguir con Rosalie.

La enana salió de mi habitación, me vestí y me miré en el espejo, me encantaba ese estilo, era perfecto y con el pelo revuelto me daba un rollito urbano genial. Bajé las escaleras de caracol, atravesé el hall, abrí la puerta y me dirigí al garaje, hoy iría en mi jeep se pusiera como quisiera Rosalie. Y se subió al jeep, no sin antes rechistar. Lo peor fue que de los nervios, no podía ni arrancas el coche. Y mi mujer me gritó como si fuera un pedazo de mierda.

-Eres un idiota Emmett ¿Es que los hombres no servís para nada? Ni siquiera puedes arrancar esta mierda de coche.- Si antes tenía alguna duda de si hacia bien dejando a mi esposa o no, con esa deprimente escena se disiparon.

Rosalie salió del coche y se fue en el suyo arrancando a toda prisa, no tenía intención de decirle nada. No me molesté en mirarla. ¿Para qué? Ya nada valía la pena con ella. Se metía constantemente con el sexo masculino. Si me quisiera de verdad no me trataría así. Ahora no me hacía caso ni por la noche.

Tras diez minutos de pesado conducción, llegué a la escuela. Di una vuelta por la zona de parquin y finalmente dejé mi jeep entre el M3 de Rosalie y el Mini de las Nereidas. Busqué en internet nereidas, y sí, eran el nombre que se le daba a una especie de sirenas. También busqué en Google "sirena" y aunque en la mayoría de páginas eran seres acuáticos, pero también encontré que en una época más lejana, se les llamaba sirenas a unos seres que tenían la mitad cuerpo de mujer, mitad cuerpo de ave. Algún día tendría que preguntarle sobre eso a Lillith.

Aún recuerdo la conversación que tuvimos aquel día en mi casa.

_Flash back_

_Edward y Bella se largaron de la casa, pero todos los demás nos quedamos ahí. Yo sencillamente estaba petrificado. Ahora entendía el olor a brisa marina que desprendía, y aunque fuera un poco bruta, también era increíblemente femenina. Era perfecta para mí, ella era lo que yo necesitaba. _

_La voz de mi padre resonó entre el bullicio que se había formado en la sala de mi casa._

_-¡SILENCIO!- Mi padre podía no ser el vampiro más peligroso que había visto, pero sí uno de los más respetados- Vamos a sentarnos todos- al parecer, Perséfone no se dio por aludida, pero mi padre la puso en vereda- Perséfone, TU, también, al sofá.-_

_Y se sentó, vamos que si lo hizo. Mi padre tomó la palara otra vez._

_-Cuéntanos vuestra historia Perséfone, si eres tan amable-_

_-Vale, pero solo la nuestra. No tengo intención de desvelar secretos de otros miembros de nuestra especie…- Todos la miramos impacientes, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el centro de la sala.- Yo tengo 317 años, Salácia 229, Lillith 215 y Bella 70- ¡WOW! Lillith tenía 2 años más que yo… y Salácia… ¡100 y pico!- Somos sirenas, todas. También hay machos de nuestra especie, pero dan vueltas por el mundo hasta encontrar su amor verdadero. No sé que sois vosotros, y ahora mismo tampoco os lo voy a preguntar, si nos lo queréis contar hoy u otro día, adelante, pero yo no os voy a presionar, creo que ya somos todos mayorcitos para saber lo que se debe hacer. Ah, y una pequeña advertencia, tened cuidado cuándo os bañéis en el mar, si alguien cerca del agua os pregunta si nos conocéis, decid que no, hay algunas "sirenas malvadas" por así llamarlas, que estarían encantados de deñar a nuestros amigos. _

_Carlisle arqueó su ceja._

_-¿Qué has querido decir con eso? ¿Era una amenaza?- Mi padre se estaba poniendo realmente tenso._

_-No Carlisle, yo nunca haría eso, te respeto. Sólo era un consejo hay seres muy raro bajo las frías aguas del mar. Y como nosotras, también pasan desapercibidas entre los humanos. Son seres peligrosos, sobre todo para los humanos, se dejan seducir con demasiada facilidad. Y ahora si me disculpáis, me gustaría ir a mi casa y descansar, realmente lo necesito.-_

_Todos nos levantamos y nos despedimos. Y cuándo le di dos besos a Lillith… fue maravilloso, me hubiera gustado que en vez de su mejilla fueran sus jugosos labios._

_­__FIN FLASHBACK_

-¡Emmett! ¡Qué estás empanao! Jajajaja- La estridente voz de Lillith me sacó de mis recuerdos.

Pero no pude contestarle, porque en cuánto la vi, me quedé sin palabras. Llevaba una camiseta negra sin mangas y larga, con unas letras fosforito de diferentes colores, con unas mayas también negras, unas bambas de color verde y su pelo largo estaba recogido en una coleta de caballo, excepto un mechón de pelo que le caía por el lado derecho. Su maquillaje ere sencillo, pero es que ella, normalmente no llevaba maquillaje. Estaba tremenda, su atuendo quedaba perfecto con el mío, esta Alice… tendría que agradecérselo más tarde.

-Emmett cojones que te estoy hablando…-

-Esto… eh… si, hola… estas… ¡estas tremenda! – Sé que suena muy bruto, pero no lo pude evitar, es lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Y tu ¿estás solo?- No sé si fueron alucinaciones mías, o realmente me guiñó un ojo.

-Bueno…- la agarré por la cintura- ahora estoy con la chica más guapa del instituto.

Pero vimos llegar el coche de Rosalie y nos separamos inmediatamente. No iba sola, llevaba de copiloto a Salácia. Decidí preguntarle a Lillith.

-Oye, ¿tú sabes por qué estas dos van siempre juntas?- pero no me contestó, solo frunció el ceño. Creo que la había ofendido.

LILLITH POV:

Este Emmett era tonto de capirote, yo me pongo lo mejor de mi armario, me peino y me maquillo y él, se pone a hablarme de su esposa y de mi hermana. Me entraron unas ganas horribles de llorar. Pero no le podía culpar, yo había sido una estúpido por creer que tenía una ínfima oportunidad con él. No pude soportarlo más, cogí el mini, lo arranqué y me fui corriendo de allí. No quería seguir haciendo el ridículo.

Miré por el retrovisor mientras me marchaba, Emmett ya no estaba allí de pié, estaba detrás de mí con su Jeep. ¿Por qué me seguía? No entendía nada, si quería a su mujer… pero entonces caí en la cuenta de que para él solo era una simple y anodina amiga, por eso se preocupaba por mí. Pero él no sabía que las sirenas podíamos a correr a una gran velocidad, casi el doble que los humanos.

Aparqué el coche en un caminito del bosque que llevaba al mar, mi medio natural, ahí mis lágrimas podrían pasar desapercibidas. Emmett bajó como un rayo del coche, pero no le di tiempo a acercarse, empecé a correr como nunca lo había hecho antes. Oí su voz a lo lejos llamándome, pero le ignoré. Él me perseguía, pero yo seguí corriendo… hasta que algo realmente duro me agarró y me apretujó contra él.

-¿Porqué huyes tonta? ¿Se puede saber que mosca te ha picado?- Se sentó en el suelo, apoyado contra un árbol y me sostuvo a mí, como si fuera una bebé. -¿Se puede saber porque lloras?-

Con un dedo de su enorme mano secó las lágrimas que caían por mi rostro. No podía hablar, las convulsiones por el llanto me lo impedían. "_Serénate un poco" _ Me dije a mi misma. Tardé un poco, pero finalmente lo conseguí. Al fin pude hablar.

-Hoy… venía a decirte algo muy importante para mí, pero supongo que no tiene importancia. - ¿Si no se lo quería decir, porque le insinuaba que tenía algo importante? Últimamente estaba de un tonto…

-¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras verdad? Tú y yo siempre hemos sido muy amigos, nos hemos llevado a la perfecc…- no le dejé terminar su frase.

-Ése es el jodido problema Emmett que solo somos amigos… y yo… yo quiero más contigo mucho más-

-Lill…-

-No, no sigas ya sé lo que me vas a decir- interrumpí- pero no quiero oírlo. Sé que amas a tu mujer y que no me quieres a mí. Pero joder Emmett he conocido a muchos tritones, y para mi, son todos una imbéciles, y los humanos tres cuartos de lo mismo, se creen insuperables cuando solo pueden vivir unos 90 años tirando para larg… -

EMMETT POV:

No la dejé seguir hablando. La besé. Sus labios eran tal y como yo me los imaginaba, carnosos, suaves y dulces, pero a la vez eran ardientes. No me hubiera separado de ella jamás, pero ella me empujó un par de centímetros lejos de su cara, demasiada distancia para mí.

Me miró a los ojos fijamente y habló rozándome con su aliento amarinado.

-Emmett, estoy enamorada de ti, para mí esto no es un juego, si estás conmigo no estás con nadie más.-

La jalé hacia mí y deposité un corto piquito sobre sus labios.

-Tonta Lillith, yo te quiero a ti- posé mis labios otra vez sobre los suyos. Pero esta vez fue diferente, no nos separamos seguimos jugando con nuestros labios, fue un beso que derrumbó todos sus muros. Sentía un frío enorme en mi cuerpo, y necesitaba todo el calor que ella me pudiera dar. Pero no quería ofenderla.

Seguimos besándonos por un rato sin que ello pudiera llevar a más, pero entonces entraron en juego nuestras lenguas, rozándose lentamente, primero la puntita y luego un poco más… No podía soportarlo más, la tenía tan dura que incluso me dolía. Le pasé una mano por debajo de su camiseta negra de algodón, era la piel más suave que había tocado jamás y ella estaba tan caliente… justo lo que yo necesitaba, _calor._

Lillith levantó sus brazos haciéndome saber que podía deshacerme de esa estúpida y molesta prenda, no lo dudé, estiré hacia arriba y la dejé al descubierto, llevaba un sujetador negro de encaje.

Ella me miró a los ojos, y lo único que vi en ellos era fuego y… duda. No podía dejar que siguiera si no estaba segura, la quería a ella pero también deseaba que todo fuera de su agrado, no estaba obligada a nada.

-Si no estás segura… podemos esperar hasta que te des cuenta de que a la única mujer que de verdad amo eres tú.- besé su nariz. Y cuándo la volví a mirar a los ojos, ya no veía ningún rastro de duda, pero si ese fuego abrasador.

Lillith jugueteó con su dedo índice moviéndolo desde mi pecho hasta mi zona más íntima, y cuando lo subió aprovechó para agarrar mi camiseta y quitármela.

Se inclinó hacia mí, haciéndome pensar que quería mis labios, pero su boca fue a parar a mi pecho, sus dientes juguetearon con la fría carne de esa zona, luego descendió lentamente por mi pecho, mi ombligo y finalmente llegó al límite de mi pantalón. Subió la vista para mirarme y estaba irremediablemente sexy con ese mechón colgándole por la cara. Sus manos subieron por mis piernas, empezando por mis pantorrillas, ascendiendo por las rodillas, los muslos y finalmente, fueron a parar a mi entrepierna.

Dios santo… descordó mis pantalones, se deshizo de ellos, y de mis calzoncillos. Utilizó su camiseta y toda mi ropa a modo de toalla y dio unas palmaditas al suelo para indicarme que me tumbara.

Lillith me mordisqueó el vientre, bajó por mi caderas, se inclinó hacia adelante y se metió la cabeza de mi miembro dentro de su boca. Chupo con fuerza, dejando que sus dientes me rasparan suavemente. Solté un gemido incapaz de contenerme, esta mujer, me estaba volviendo loco. Cada vez que ella daba un giro con su lengua alrededor de mi largo y duro miembro, me enviaba un torbellino de tormentoso placer. No pude contenerme e hice un brusco movimiento de cadera buscando con su polla el fondo de su garganta, a ella no pareció molestarle, sino todo lo contrario soltó un gemido y chupó con más y más ansia.

-Oh… Lillith no pares… -

Tras un par de bombeadas más, me corrí en su boca, desahogándome.

Pero necesitaba más de ella, no podía dejar que se fuera así como así.

-Ven, túmbate-

Me hizo caso y se tumbó sobre la ropa del suelo, y rápidamente me deshice de la que llevaba puesta. Me detuve unos segundos a mirarla, era preciosa. Y sus pechos… bufff… tenía los pechos más grandes, redondos y turgentes que había visto en toda mi vida. Mientras observaba a esa maravilla de la naturaleza, sentí a mi miembro animarse de nuevo.

Pasé mi mano por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su sexo, dónde introduje un dedo para comprobar si estaba lista para mí. Arqueó su espalda, me agarró de los hombros y me atrajo hacia ella.

No sabía si ella había hecho esto antes así que intente ser cuidadoso, ya que mi verga tenía un tamaño considerable. Al parecer ella notó que me estaba conteniendo.

-Emmett, puedes empujar tan fuerte como quieras, no soy una muñequita de porcelana- era tan igual a mi… le gustaba el sexo de verdad.

No me lo pensé y la embestí con todo mi potencial, a ella le encantaba, gritaba, me arañaba y me mordía. Cuándo ya llevábamos un buen rato, decidí profundizar más en ella, le agarré la pierna derecha y la pasé por encima de mi hombro. Con esa postura, solo tardamos cinco minutos en irnos los dos a la vez. Estaba agotado, quité suavemente su pierna de mi hombro y me dejé caer sobre ella.

-¿Ahora no saldrás corriendo verdad?- Tardé un poco en procesar la información.

-Claro que no pequeña, ahora iremos a mi casa y se lo vamos a contar a todos. Tengo mi ahorros ¿sabes? Si me echan de casa tengo dónde ir.-

-Sí, a mi habitación.- La miré sorprendido- tengo una habitación enorme con una cama grandiosa para ti y para mi, para que durmamos juntitos-

-Verás… yo… no duermo, y cuando digo que no duermo, me refiero a que nunca lo hago, llevo 213 años sin dormir…- Frunció el ceño pero luego me sonrió.

-¿Me dirás alguna vez lo que eres? No es que me importe eh… es solo que tengo curiosidad.-

-Claro, soy un vampiro. Pero te lo digo porque confío en ti eh… no se lo digas a ninguna de tus hermanas. Aunque Bella ya lo sabe. – Salí de su interior y me puse en pie- Ahora levántate y vístete, tenemos una visita que hacer.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En casa de los Cullen:

EMMETT POV:

Abrí la puerta principal de mi casa, llevaba a Lillith justo detrás de mí. Agarrada de la mano. No pensaba dejarla ni un segundo. Tenía que reunir a mi familia.

-Chicos, todos al salón. Hay algo importante que quiero deciros-

-Emmett no te van a oír…- Que graciosa era, en otro momento tendría que explicarle los dones de los vampiros.

No tuve que decírselo, ya que ella mismo vio con sus propios ojos cómo se reunían todos los miembros de mi familia.

Rosalie fue la última en bajar, me echó su típica mirada de desprecio. Por suerte ya no tendría que soportarlo más.

-Chicos, papá, mamá- Esto era duro pero tendría que soltarlo de golpe- Estoy enamorado de Lillith y tengo una relación con ella-

Todos iban a decir algo, pero una noticia sobresaltó sobre las demás.

-Y yo soy lesbiana-

-¿¡¿QUE?!?-

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno chicos… creo que me merezco unos tres o 4 reviews mínimo ¿no? Puede que no, pero bueno, soñar es gratis.

Espero que os haya gustado. Y sobre todo si tenéis algún consejo, sugerencia o duda, ya sabéis, preguntadme en vuestros reviews. 

Un besazo.

Janira.


	12. Rose y Salacia sexo oral yvibraciones

Capítulo 11

ROSALIE POV:

Ya lo había soltado, Salacia me iba a matar, seguramente lo había jodido todo. Y para colmo ahora tenía a toda mi familia con la boca abierta sin entender nada. Todo era culpa del imbécil de Emmett, al soltar la bomba de su noticia, así, a bocajarro. Me lo podría haber comentado antes… llevábamos un porrón de años casados ¿tanto le costaba venir y decirme "Mmmm Rose que estoy enamorado de Lilith como lo hacemos"?

Pero bueno, ahora mi mayor problema era Salacia, así que, decidí ignorar las múltiples preguntas que surgían de mi familia y me fui a buscarla.

Nadie intentó detenerme. Eso me dolió, porqué muy en el fondo seguía queriendo a Emmett, después de tantos años… se le toma cariño. Más le valía a Lilith cuidar de él.

Estaba frente la puerta de su casa, la de Salacia. Pero no me atreví a darle al timbre, aquello era imposible para mí. Yo una vampira experimentada, que había luchado contra seres tan extraños, estaba atemorizada por la reacción de esa chica. ¿Y si para ella solo fue un juego?

-¿Buscas a alguien?- Me exalté. Al darme la vuelta ella estaba allí, mirándome como si estuviera un poco tarada. Llevaba puesta una corta falda tejana y una blusa roja con un escote de lo más generoso.

-Sí, te buscaba a ti. Pero supongo que no es un buen momento, mejor me paso más tarde.-

Me bloqueó el paso con su impactante cuerpo.

-Para ti siempre tengo tiempo Rose.- Se acercó y me puso un mechón de pelo, que caía por mi frente, tras mi oreja. Rozando con el dorso de su mano mi mejilla.

Me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. ¿Qué pasaría si la decepcionaba…?

-Te noto muy extraña, ¿Has discutido con Emmett?-

Por primera vez, me sentía como una presa, su presa, y no como una cazadora… hacía tantos años que no me sentía así.-

-No exactamente, verás…- poco a poco nos fuimos acercando a la pared, hasta que quedé de pegada a ella con la espalda. Salacia colocó sus brazos uno a cada lado de mi cabeza.- Lilith y Emmett confesaron que estaban enamorados, todos se quedaron muy confundidos, pero aún lo estuvieron más cuando yo les dije que soy lesbiana. – Salacia puso unos ojos como platos.- Así que sin mediar palabra vine a buscarte para que no te enfadaras si te llegaba la noticia por terceras personas.-

Por un momento, me pareció que sus ojos cambiaron de color.

Pensé que se pondría furiosa, que me gritaría y se enfadaría… pero en lugar de eso, no hizo nada, ni habló, ni gritó. Tan solo se quedó mirándome con una expresión reflejada en la cara que no sabría descifrar, pero eso sí, sin decir _nada._

-Por favor, Salacia, di o haz algo… pero no te quedes ahí quieta sin mediar palabra…-

Al parecer, la parte de mi frase que más le gustó, fue la de hacer… porqué acortó la ínfima distancia que nos separaba y entrelazó sus labios con los míos.

Automáticamente, sentí una oleada de calor en _todo_ el cuerpo.

Sus suaves pero fuertes manos e deslizaron por mi cuello, hasta llegar a mis pechos.

Nunca me había sentido de ese modo.

Por algún motivo, no me importó estar fuera de su casa, donde alguien estuviera paseando podría vernos. Y es que yo ya no tenía que esconderme de nada, era libre para hacer lo que quisiera.

No importaba lo que los demás pensaran, en ese momento noté como si me hubiera sacada un enorme peso de encima.

Me dejé de estupideces y la besé de verdad, no había barreras entre nosotras.

Salacia de separó de mi creando una distancia que se me antojó tremendamente dolorosa.

-¿No te gustan mis besos?- Quizá tenía los labios demasiado fríos.

Se largó, abrió la puerta de su casó y entró en ella. Yo me quedé ahí pasmada, sin saber qué hacer.

Cuando estaba a punto de irme, volvió a salir por la puerta, llevando solo esa corta falda tejana y un sujetador.

-Rosalie, ¿piensas entrar o voy a tener que acabármelo yo sola?-

Contesté sin pesármelo dos veces.

-Entro.- Sin embargo, una vez dentro, me planteé mejor las cosas.- ¿Estamos solas?- No era por nada especial, pero cuando tengo relaciones sexuales soy bastante escandalosa…

-Por supuesto, de todos modos, si no lo estuviéramos tampoco pasaría nada. Mi habitación está bastante apartada y es enorme.- Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.- Sinceramente, creo que podríamos hacer vida en ella.

-Me gusta eso de hacer vida en tu cuarto.- La miré con ojos lujuriosos.- Aunque si fuera en tu cama todavía sería mejor…-

-Rosalie… estas entrando en terreno peligroso… Te advierto que si entras no podrás salir en horas.-

-Correré al riesgo.- Abrí la puerta, y al entrar al cubículo me quedé con la boca abierta.

La estancia era preciosa. Las paredes eran de un extraño color entre el azul y el blanco. La cama, por supuesto, era de matrimonio y estaba cubierta por una colcha de un color azul fuerte, justo al lado, en la mesita de noche, había una lámpara de lava de color lila.

En la otra punta de la habitación, había un mueble con un equipo de música, el cual tenía la impresión de sonar realmente bien.

En la pared derecha, una ventana enorme con unas vistas preciosas. Y lo mejor de todo, en el suelo, había una especie de sofá, al más puro estilo hippie, echo a basa de cojines enormes, todos y cada uno de ellos con un estampado diferente, pero encajaban a la perfección los unos con los otros y, a la vez, con el resto de la alcoba.

-Si no te gusta algo de la habitación lo podemos cambiar.- La miré alzando una ceja.

-Estas de coña ¿no? Es perfecta, solo con entrar…- "_solo con entrar me pongo a mil imaginándonos haciendo de todo encima de los cojines…" _Pero no le podía decir eso, al menos, no todavía.

Se dirigió al equipo de música, lo encendió y de inmediato la apago. Se volvió a mirarme.

-Mejor sin… prefiero oír con claridad como gimes de placer cuándo empiece contigo…- Notaba mi sexo muy mojada y ni si quiera habíamos tenido un tonto roce.

Entre nosotras sobraban las palabras, se medio tumbó sobre los cojines y sin quitarse la falda, se deshizo de su culote, y solo pude pensar en una cosa, que debajo de esa tela tejana debía de estar tan jugosa como yo… Mmmm… y encima sin ropa interior.

Yo, siguiendo el ejemplo, me quité los tejanos y la camiseta, quedándome en ropa interior de transparencias.

Salacia se mordió el labio levantó la mano y con dos dedos me invitó a tumbarme con ella.

En cuanto me senté, le miré la falda y me adentré por ella con una mano rozando su muslo hasta llegar a su sexo. Con dos dedos, jugueteé un poco con su clítoris, para luego bajarlos e introducirlos en su tierna y jugosa cavidad. Los introduje hasta el final… para luego sacarlos de golpe, haciendo que sus labios saliera un quejido ansiosa, lógicamente ella quería más.

Mirándola fijamente a los ojos, lamí los dedos que habían estado en su interior, saboreándolos a gusto. Ella estaba tan rica… Cerré los ojos para saborearla mejor, y solo los abrí cuando noté unos dientes mordiendo mi pezón por encima de la fina tela del sujetador que, con un suave movimiento de sus manos, dejaron de estar sobre mi cuerpo para dejar al aire mis turgentes y suculentos pechos… aunque los suyos todavía lo eran más.

Al quitarme el sujetador se separó un poco de mí, pero yo la atraje de nuevo hacia mi pezón y ella lo succionó y lamió con ansia.

Estaba tan concentrada en mover su lengua alrededor de mi duro pezón, que no se dio cuenta de que le quité su sujetador hasta que noto su pecho libre.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?-

-Mmmm… bueno soy una vampira… eso me tiene que dar alguna ventaja ¿no? –

-Así que una vampira… ¿Me vas a morder?-

-Puede… creo que si te portas mal, lo haré.-

Después de esa pequeña interrupción, yo seguí a lo mío, la empujé para que se tumbara del todo, le quité la molesta minifalda y yo me quité mis bragas.

Me coloqué sobre ella, rozando nuestros sexos con las piernas de la otra, mientras gemíamos, nos besamos, sus suaves labios acariciaron los míos… ella estaba tan húmeda ahí abajo.

Me separé de ella y sin más preámbulos lamí su sexo. Al principio lentamente, ya que para mí también era nuevo, pero su sabor era increíble, y el notar su suaves, húmedos y calientes pliegues contra mi lengua… enfebrecí de de deseo por ella. Suavemente le pasé la lengua por toda la extensión de cavidad, para más tarde introducir mi fría lengua en ella. Salacia gimió y me cogió la cabeza para que lamiera más fuerte supongo.

-Oh… Rose. Oh… ¡Dios mío! No pares por favor…-

Succioné y lamí todas y cada una de las partes de su sexo mientras Salacia se retorcía y gemía sin cesar. Al ser una mujer, supe cuando ella estaba a punto de ir, de modo que introduje mis dedos, primero uno y después otro más.

Noté como sus paredes se cerraban entre mis dedos, Salacia alargó su brazo y cogió uno de mis pezones entre sus dedos, fue tal el placer que empecé a succionarla y a penetrarla con mis dedos con todavía más ansia.

-Oh… Joder, joder, joder…-

-Córrete Salacia… córrete para que pueda beber tu jugo.- Y así lo hizo, se corrió dejándome la boca y parte de la cara mojada.

La miré, y en su cara tenía una expresión muy divertida.

No esperé su reacción, y no sé cómo lo hizo, pero al instante yo estaba bajo ella, e hizo lo mismo que yo le había hecho a ella.

Estaba tan ensimismada con las nuevas sensaciones que no me enteré de que Salacia tenía por allí un juguetito, pero lo oí vibrar…

-¿Qué es ese ruido Salacia?-

-Un vibrador… Mmmm… te va a encantar de veras.- Murmuró contra mis húmedos labios, y no me refiero a los de la boca…

Poco a poco, fue introduciendo el vibrador en mi jugoso sexo. Iba demasiado despacio.

-Salacia… no soy de juguete, no hace falta qu…- El vibrador entre del todo dentro de mí en cuestión de medio segundo… era tan… buaaa… no tenía palabras para describirlo.

En cuestión de pocos minutos, no pude soportarlo más… entre su caliente boca y el enorme trozo de plástico, me vine en su boca. Gimiendo y diciendo cosas inentendibles.

Nos pasamos el día entero en la cama. Riendo, tocándonos, besándonos, jugando con el vibrador… fue la experiencia más increíble de toda mi vida.

-No has dicho nada acerca de lo que soy.-

-¿Y que eres, una mujer endiabladamente sexy a la que me encanta ver gemir cuando mi boca roza su…?- Con unas pocas palabras, ya volvía a tener ganas de atraer su boca hacia mí para poder tener otro orgasmo, o quizá dos.

-No, tonta… soy una vampira…-

-Así que lo decías en serio…- Dios… ¿Y si ahora salí huyendo…?- Tienes la piel más dura de lo normal ¿verdad?-

-Sí… ¿por?- No entendía nada.

-Porqué las sirenas, aunque no tenemos colmillos… tenemos los dientes muy afilados, ya que tenemos que cazar, bajo el mar… pero bueno ¿No es eso cazar?-

-Mmmm… así que si hubiera sido humana… ahora mismo no tendría pezón… ¡Me lo podrías haber avisado!-

-Oh, Rose… contigo al lado se me hace demasiado difícil pensar…- De pronto, me sentí muy sedienta… me crecieron los colmillos, y Salacia alargó la mano para tocarlos con sus dedos muy cuidadosamente. Yo le toqué lentamente la vena de su cuello.

-¿Puedo? Te prometo que no dolerá.- Asintió levemente.- Es más, te va a encantar.-

Me acerqué a su cuello, y cuando mis colmillos entraron en ella hizo un leve sonido con la garganta. Pero yo sabía que no era dolor, sino placer…

Alargué la mano hacia su sexo de nuevo, y mientras yo bebía su deliciosa sangre, que me embriagaba… La masturbe y cuando pudo reaccionar ella también lo hizo conmigo aunque yo seguí bebiendo su sangre, muy lentamente, para poder saborearla bien.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

EN EL FONDO DEL MAR… (Morticia POV)

-Morticia, Morticia… ¿Quieres hacer el favor de relajarte? Así no vas a conseguir idear nada…-

-¡Cállate, joder! Las odio… pero ahora verán… ¿Qué les dirán a sus amiguitos los vampiros cuando lleguen los tritones y ellas se lancen a sus brazos por el olor que desprendes y los encantos de sus miradas? –

-Eres un genio Morticia… correré la voz por el mar de que las Nereidas andan por aquí…- Que se jodan esas zorras…

()()()()()))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

EN CASA DE LOS CULEN: (Bella POV)

-¿Has notado eso Lilith?-

-Sss…Sí- Dios si ellos venían estábamos perdiditas…

-¿Notar el que amor?-

-Nada Edward… tú no te alejes de mí ¿Ok? Pase lo que pase, yo te quiero a ti.-

-Emmett… tú tampoco te alejes, eh… y también te quiero.-

Rápidamente sacamos de nuestros bolsos el ipod y nos pusimos los cascos a tope. Si nos notábamos es porque estaban a punto de llegar… y si oíamos su llamada, no nos podrías resistir a ir con ellos.

-¡EDWARD, SI ME TIENES QUE DECIR ALGO, ESCRÍBELO!-

-¡SI, EDWARD, CAMBIA DE CANAL, HAZLE CASO A BELLA!-

-LILITH, NO HACE FALTA QUE LO SUBAS TANTO, SOLO ES PARA QUE NO NOS TIENTEN...-

-EMMETT, DICE BELLA QUE SUBAS LA VOZ…- Dios… esto iba a ser imposible…

* * *

HOLAA!! Dios... cuantísimo tiempo sin actualizar, realmente lo siento muchísimo, pero ando acupadísima. Este fin de semana, puede que incluso hoy subiré otro capítulo de .Dolor. y también ¿Amor fraternal?. Espero que no esteis muy enfadadas/os y me dejeis unos cuantos reviews!! Os quiero!

Un besazo enorme.

Bryseydda


	13. NOTA

ESTO ES UNA NOTA:

Me estoy poniendo de nuevo con todas mis historias, en una semana o dos estarán todas actualizadas de nuevo.

Siento mucho haberme tardado tanto, si alguien quiere saber mis motivos que me envíe un mensaje y yo se lo responderé. Es algo muy fuerte y doloroso como para publicarlo aquí, sin embargo no tengo inconveniente alguno en contároslo en privado.

SIENTO MUCHISIMO EL RETRASO PERO EL MOTIVO ES DE PESO, ASI QUE ESPERO QUE SEPAIS PERDONARME Y SEGUIR DEJANDOME VUESTROS ADORABLES REVIEWS.

Echaba de menos Fanfiction!

Un beso enorme a tods.

Hasta muy pronto!


End file.
